Amores en Freddys
by Xclax
Summary: Por razones de la crueldad del dueño Fazbear, lograra la manera del que mantenga a Mike aun en servicio en la jornada nocturna de Freddy Fazbear Pizza, mientras que Mike temía por ser asesinado, temeria aun mas lo que pasaría si realmente fuera atrapado.
1. Accidente laboral

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**Humano x Anomatronico**_

**_Técnicamente_**_**, humanfilia**_

_**Los anomatronicos NO están humanizados**_

_**NO se permiten OCS**_

_**NO pertenece esta historia a la Saga/Trilogía "En Freddys"**_

_**ESTOY sufriendo haciendo esto**_

_**Para mis lectores comunes, cierren los ojos y corran, sálvense ustedes.**_

_**No se responderá ningún Review/Mensaje sobre ironías, cuando dije, que nunca haría ningún tipo de fic así.**_

_**¡Comencemos!**_

Quinta noche para **Mike,** los anomatronicos no paraban de moverse de un lado a otro, simplemente, se movían sin pensar para atrapar a **Mike,** sin embargo, **Mike** seguía el mismo ritmo ahorrando la mayor parte de energía posible, Ya eran las 5 AM y solo quedaba 7% de la energía, si mantenía un poco mas la energía pasaría en la margen de las 6 AM, Pero, los anomatronicos solo daban pasos, lo que hacían dudar al guardia un montón si se acercaban o alejaban.

-Vamos, vamos vamos vamos...- Decía **Mike,** mientras miraba el escritorio y escuchaba atentamente el lugar.

Faltaba poco el margen de victoria, eran ya las 2% de energía, no pensaba seguir usando las puertas, **Freddy** estaba en los baños, Chica con el y **Bonnie** en Backstage, y **Foxy...**

Oh no...

Gracias a un milagro **Mike** activo una de las cámaras, en la que esa cámara se podia ver a **Foxy** correr de una manera mas sigilosa, y rápida, como si realmente quisiera atrapar a **Mike, Mike,** por instinto ya, cerro la puerta, pero, ya era tarde, **Foxy** entro en la oficina.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG-**

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping* *Ping*...* Ping* *Ping* *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

El guardia abrió los ojos con una cara de asustado, para solo ver la luz, que se prendía al final de la jornada, el guardia mostró una cara de felicidad y alivio, lo logro, por fin, el lo logro, logro hacerlo, después de unos minutos de casi orinarse de la felicidad, abrió los ojos, mirando al dueño **Fazbear** con el ceño fruncido.

-¿QUE-MIERDA-LE-HICISTE-A-FOXY?- Se podia escuchar con gran enojo el señor Fazbear

-¿Q-Que?- Pregunto **Mike,** sin entender nada de nada

-A-ESO- Respondió **Fazbear** aun con furia

**Fazbear** señalo aun con la rabia puesta sobre **Foxy,** el cual, su cráneo estaba casi destruido, la puerta se cerro justo en el, rompiendo poco a poco la columna del disfraz del anomatronico, rápidamente el señor **Fazbear** abrió la puerta para liberar al zorro rojizo, que, estaba desactivado, mientras que **Mike,** aun estaba con la respiración agitada después de lo que paso.

-Me debes 500.00 dolares- Respondió **Fazbear,** esperando que **Mike** dijera algo

-¡¿QUE!?- Respondió **Mike** impresionado, el con la paga que le iba a dar lograría resolver una pequeña deuda importante, solo para recibir una mucho peor.

-¿¡Tienes la... JODIDA idea de cuanto cuesta esto!?- Respondió **Fazbear** enojado.

-¡ESA COSA CASI ME MATA, PUTO LOCO!- Respondió **Mike,** con el mismo tono que uso **Fazbear**

-Es propiedad de **Fazbear,** ahora, debes pagar por lo que hiciste, ahora, dame el dinero para repararlo, ahora-

-¡¿Que!? ¡Si esa mierda esta fuera de servicio!- Dijo **Mike** con los brazos cruzados

-ES parte de **Fazbear,** lo pensaba usar, y tu solo empeoraste tu estado, ahora dame mi jodido dinero- Grito **Fazbear**

-¡No tengo nada de ese dinero!- Respondió nervioso **Mike,** con las opciones limitadas.

-Entonces, si no pagas, trabajas- Respondió **Fazbear** con una sonrisa satisfactoria

-Espere... ¿Que? Como repartidor... ¿Verdad?- Respondió **Mike,** esperando lo peor.

-No, como guardia, de, seguridad- Dijo **Fazbear,** con un tono burlón

...

...

...

...

-Vayase a la mierda- Dijo **Mike**

-Yo me iré a la mierda, pero, no iré a la cárcel al menos- Dijo **Fazbear,** aun burlándose

-Lleveme a la cárcel, no pienso volver estar aquí mas- Dijo **Mike**

-¿Ni aunque fuera perpetua?- Dijo de nuevo **Fazbear**

Esa frase, era como un golpe, y **Mike,** era el que seria golpeado, en cambio, ese golpe era como darle repetidas mentes en partes bajas, ya que, **Mike** no quería perder la vida de forma dolorosa, pero, tampoco no quería mandar su propia vida al caño pudriéndose en la cárcel, con siempre el miedo de que se le cayera el jabón junto con una persona negra atrás, la peor pesadilla de todos.

Con las manos apretándose fuertemente y la boca igual, veía confuso a **Fazbear** mientras que le dueño seguía esperando una respuesta, las 2 eran malas, pero, al menos, una de ellas habría un poco de esperanza, por lo cual, suspiro, para simplemente cerrar los ojos, suspirar, y, mandar a la mierda su vida.

-Esta bien- Dijo **Mike,** sabiendo que en algún momento no lo lograría

-Mucho mejor, vuelve hoy a las 11:00 PM, como siempre- Decía el dueño, estando satisfecho

**Mike** se fue, acabo de firmar su propio destino, el chico del teléfono, esa persona que informaba, que al parecer sabia lo que pasaba y como enfrentar la situación, el murió, y lo peor de todo, no duro la cuarta noche, era un milagro que **Mike** pasara la cuarta, mucho mas en la quinta, pero, esta vez, le pasaba a el, tal vez, solo tal vez, en esa misma situación se encontraba el chico del teléfono, pero un poco diferente, podría ser. Al menos le dieron su paga solo por esa semana, y, pudo pagar su deuda, pero, eso no quitaba nada, estaba en una situación muy apretada, demasiado.

Aunque, no pensó de lo que pasaría en la sexta noche.

Después de escribir un testamento, hacia sus familiares se fue de su casa con dirección hacia la pizzeria, para sentarse en su silla de trabajo, como siempre, teniendo en sus manos su tableta, mientras que las manos temblaban junto con la tableta, solo fue cuestión de prenderla, para ver que los 3 anomatronicos no se encontraban en el Show Stage. Una perfecta manera de empezar la noche.

Aunque, una cosa, aun peor que la muerte, aun peor que ser metido en un traje de **Freddy,** le esperaría algo in-humano si el fuese atrapado, algo peor que lo de la cárcel... multiplicado por 3.

* * *

_**(Suspirando)**_

_**Ay, aun no me puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, pero bueno, si hace muy poco me metí en lo de la animación básica, y hacer dibujos para luego publicarlos en DevianArt (XclaxProductions) Pues no se porque me sorprendo al hacer esto, ya que.**_

_**PD: No dormiré bien por esto.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**_


	2. Especial

Sexta noche, apenas las 2:00 AM de y **Mike** mando todo a la mierda, no lograría nada con solo 45% de energía, los anomatronicos iban a una velocidad anormal, mucho peor que la quinta noche al parecer, como si se tratara de una caza, por lo que, como ultimo recurso, el guardia cerro ambas puertas, si así era la sexta noche, el no quería imaginarse como seria la séptima, o aun peor, volver a pasar por esto la siguiente semana hasta que sea asesinado o pague la deuda, pero, obviamente, para eso ya habría sido asesinado, por lo cual, mando, todo, a, la, mierda, cerro ambas puertas, y lo que tenia que pasar, pues que pasara, lo único que pasaba es que si mismo se resaba para que fuera una muerte mucho mas rápida, que no fuera lenta, solo el quería eso.

El guardia miraba con desesperanza su reloj, el cual eran ya las 3:34 y subiendo a una velocidad muy baja, la energía marcaba ya 21%, pero, daba igual, si el lograba esa noche no se escaparía de la siguiente, pero, valió la pena intentarlo que pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel, o al menos así pensaba el.

_16%..._

La energía se agotaba a la velocidad de una lluvia, no tardaría en que se acabara la energía, por lo cual, la ansiedad con el guardia aumentaba gravemente, sin saber lo que hacer, tal vez no debió jugársela, pero después de todo, el ya se consideraba muerto, solo podia escuchar los numerosos golpes que provenían de la izquierda, probablemente los de **Foxy,** o las risas descontroladas de **Freddy,** lo cual era desesperante escuchar, o peor aun, escuchar el gran desastre de cosas caerse en la cocina por **Chica,** eso ponía nervioso al guardia, pero no importaba mucho ya...

_4%..._

El cuerpo de **Mike** comenzaba a temblar, comenzaba a arrepentirse, el si le importaba la vida, pero, el ya estaba frito de todas maneras, ¡El solo deseaba tener una segunda oportunidad! ¡El haría lo que fuera para sobrevivir a esto! ¡LO QUE FUERA! El sentía como poco a poco su sangre se sentía tan caliente, no resistió la presión, el no quería aceptar la fría realidad, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, grito des concertadamente de miedo, sin dar ninguna pausa para respirar, comenzaba a sentir fuertes dolores de cabeza graves, recordando sucesos horribles, o para el en la actualidad consideraría horrible, apenas que abrió su ojo para ver la cantidad de ener-

_*PPPPPooooooooummmmmmmmmmm*_

Las luces se apagaron,una por una, hasta que por toda la pizzeria solo se encontraba oscuridad y poco mas, apenas se podia ver a vista forzada los bordes de las puertas, mientras se escuchaba los pasos de los anomatronicos mas cerca cada vez, era como si se le estuviera clavando una daga a **Mike,** como si ese silencio apuñalara a **Mike** por todas partes, ese silencio lo mataba, preferiría escuchar el tono de **Freddy** que ese jodido silencio, apenas, cuando los ojos del guardia lograron adaptarse a la oscuridad, de la izquierda, estaba **Freddy,** cantando _Toreador Match_, una de sus varias canciones, mientras, que se producía la canción se le iluminaba de una forma extraña, pero, el anomatronico, solo se quedo viendo a **Mike,** viéndolo desde abajo hacia arriba, como si se tratara de un scanner.

**Mike** estaba a poco de desmayarse, o orinarse encima, o las 2 cosas, mientras se reproducía la canción, **Mike** veía toda su vida delante de sus ojos, por el pánico tal vez a morir, o solo para distraerse apenas que se le rompieran los huesos, tal vez fuera por recordar sin mas...

_(10 años antes...)_

Otro día en **Fredbear Family Dinner,** un día normal, como cualquier todos, como atracción principal, como siempre, era** Golden Freddy** mientras que en las otras secciones se encontraban como entretenimiento a los 4 personajes clásicos, en los cuales, estaban de mantenimiento, después del asesinato de 4 niños, **Mike,** teniendo 8 años de edad, no pudo evitar de que un amigo suyo, el cuyo nombre no se acordaba nunca, de cabello dorada estaba obsesionado de una manera preocupante por el personaje de **Freddy,** como si se tratara de un segundo padre, el disfraz de **Freddy** se movía diferente que los demás anomatronicos, ya que, este se movía de una forma mas libre y humana.

Pero bueno, el niño de dorado ignoraba eso y solo lo seguía, hasta, que fue detenido por su madre, después de un castigo, el niño junto con su madre se fueron de la pizzeria, mientras, para **Mike** le resultaba un montón de curiosidad el anomatronico, no sonaba nada metálico, ni nada distorsionado, parecía como si fuera manipulado por un adulto de verdad, pero, mientras eso pasaba, el anomatronico volteo, para simplemente ver a **Mike,** el cual, no se encontraba con su madre, el anomatronico se acerco a **Mike,** diciéndole...

-Hey, amiguito, ¿Quieres ver algo genial?..- Decia el anomatronico marrón.

-Pero.. Mi mami no esta conmi- - Decía **Mike,** para luego ser interrumpido

-No necesita verlo ella, tu sígueme...- Decía de nuevo el anomatronico, donde esta vez, **Mike** siguió sus instrucciones

Al final de seguirlo por un rato, **Mike** y el anomatronico llegaron a un cuarto oscuro, el cual, el pobre **Mike** no podia diferenciar nada por la oscuridad, mientras, que por parte del anomatronico, cerro la puerta con llave, para luego prender la sala.

El lugar era totalmente traumante.

Charcos y mas charcos de sangre estaba en la zona, mayormente en unos diseños viejos de los anomatronicos, de donde esos trajes salia algunos pedazos humanos, **Mike** no resistió la imagen por la cual no resistió y simplemente vomito, por lo cual, el anomatronico dio una risa, para luego, quitarse su casco, no era un anomatronico, era un adulto, era un guardia de seguridad, solo que, a diferencia de los demás este llevaba un traje de purpura, su gorra tapaba muy bien su rostro haciendo casi imposible de diferenciar la cara, el adulto dio una sonrisa, después de sacarse por completo el disfraz de **Freddy** este saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo, el cual, estaba manchado de sangre, el adulto, a un paso lento se acercaba de manera agresiva hacia el niño, el niño, no podia hacer nada, se sentía débil, ver tanta sangre le daba una sensación de asco y mucho mas, el adulto se seguía acercando, mientras mas se acercaba... sentía como el recuerdo se hacia poco a poco mas borrosa por la estática...

_(En el presente)_

La música aun seguía, **Mike,** solo ignoraba sus recuerdos, el no podia evitar ver como el oso metálico terminaba poco a poco el tono, deseando que fuera mucho mas largo, pero, al final, se acabo el tono, estaba perdido, faltaba aun 3 horas para acabar la jornada, Del rostro de **Mike** no resistió soltar una lagrima, como ultimo, se escuchaban los pasos pesados escucharse mas y mas fuertes y cercanos, de las sombras, ya se podia diferenciar la sombra de **Freddy Fazbear**, y, curiosamente, al lado de el, se encontraban los demás anomatronicos, mirando directamente a Mike, como si esperaran algo, mirándolo directamente, era escalofriante, **Mike** se sentía mas y mas mareado, hasta que comenzó a mirar cada mas borroso, lo ultimo que logro diferenciar, era como se caía el mismo al suelo, casi sosteniéndose como si fuera un gato levanto la mirada hacia los 4 anomatronicos, y con unas lagrimas salir de su rostro, grito por piedad, grito por vivir.

Sin embargo, el no sabia lo que los demás anomatronicos planeaban hacer, **Mike** no eran como los demás guardias, el no merecía morir como los demás, el era especial, a primera vista ellos lo sabían...

* * *

_**Preguntas/Menciones**_

_**"¿Que pareja sera?"**_

_**R= No lo pienso decir, yo trabajo de un diferente modo que los demás shippers.**_

_**"Sabia que algún momento esto pasaría..."**_

_**R= Por mucho que esto técnicamente, sea un shippeo, o como se llame en esta ocasión, lo haré con mi estilo, con mis reglas, y obviamente, con mi Pizza.**_

_**"¿Te gusta darnos suspenso, verdad?"**_

**_R=Es una función vital como autor, sin eso, no podría considerarme un autor moralmente._**

**_¡Pam! Ahí lo tienen, no pienso decir de que pareja, que pasara o que no pasara, porque, para lo que tengo planeado no sera lo típico que ven por todaaa la sección de español, ya que, yo tengo el don de la diversidad, y de la improvisación, pero ese no es el tema._**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	3. Nuevo Phone Guy (Resuelto)

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping* *Ping*...*Ping* *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

Apenas, con suerte, desde afuera de la pizzeria se podia escuchar las campanas, era un misterio como se escuchaban las campanas por fuera y no los gritos de los guardias, pero, mientras que a **Fazbear** no lo metiera en problemas el estaria conforme, después, se acerco a las puertas para sacar la gran cantidad de llaves para el gran numero de cerrojos de la única puerta, para evitar que un anomatronico escapara o que también lo hiciera un guardia.

El sabia una cosa perfectamente, De las pocas personas, probablemente no cuerdas, las cuales solían aceptar la sexta noche casi siempre, por no decir siempre, solían morir, eso era molesto para **Fazbear,** tendría el que mover el cadáver de **Mike,** lo que probablemente seria una molestia, para luego tirarlas en un cuarto especial, donde se encontraba la mayoría de cadáveres de los guardias, una suerte que el olor de la putrefacción no traspasaba las paredes, aunque poco a poco traspasaba el olor a muerto.

Cuando **Fazbear** abrió las puertas vio como **Mike Schmidt** se encontraba sentado en la mesa, donde los niños solían comer, Mientras **Mike** no hacia nada mas que mirar la silla, con una mirada perdida, el señor **Fazbear** le resulto raro, lo cual, se acerco al guardia para averiguar lo que pasaba, solo hubo 2 guardias con los que paso esto, contando claramente a **Mike.**

-Hey, ¿Que tal la noche-? ¿Bonita?- Decía **Fazbear,** sarcásticamente

El guardia no dio ninguna respuesta

-Hey, soy tu jefe, un poco de respeto, ¿No?- Volvió a decir **Fazbear,** sin recibir una respuesta

-Pff, con personas como tu el país no progresa- Decía el dueño, pasando de largo del guardia

El guardia se levanto de la mesa, dentro de su mente, habían millones de palabras pensadas para insultar al dueño, no solo al dueño, si no a los anomatronicos, a la pizzeria, a todo en general, en ese momento, el no pensaba con claridad, aun se encontraba el en un estado de shock, por suerte, no llego a pasar nada, pero, si seguía a ese ritmo, siendo atrapado ellos lograrían lo que buscaban, por lo cual, aprovechando la confusión logro tomar de una forma ilegal, pero aun siendo justa, el historial de empleados, de guardia nocturnos, el cual, era un documento totalmente clasificado, pero, para **Mike,** con haberlo encontrado en la oficina del dueño le basto para tomarlo como sise tratara de un cleptómano.

Después de salir de la pizzeria fue caminando directamente hacia su casa, una casa promedio y sencilla, pero, seguía siendo una casa para vivir bien, solo fue cuestión de cerrar la puerta y abrir los documentos, que se podrían comparar tan largos como si se tratase de una biblia cristiana y judía, entre lo que habría escrito eran los nombres junto con los teléfonos, algunos llevaban los teléfonos y alguno no, mientras que al lado de cada nombre de cada guardia, había una palomita o una tacha, la cual marcaba si sobrevivieron o murieron.

Obviamente, la mayoría de las paginas estaban llenos de tachas, y algunos con los teléfonos tachados o rayados, mientras el guardia leía sacaba su celular, preparando una llamada, **Mike** necesitaba apoyo, apoyo moral, apoyo psicológico, no poder contar lo que le sucedía era un completo infierno, necesitaba hablar con alguien con ese mismo sentimiento de preocupación y irritación, aunque fuera una vez, sacar las lagrimas para que el coraje entre, era necesario, y **Mike** estaba totalmente seguro de eso, que ni dudo ni 5 veces tomar el primer numero de un superviviente que vio,

-¿Hola? ¿Alguien?- Se escuchaba de parte de la voz del teléfono

-Hola, ¿Es usted **Fritz Smith**?- Pregunto **Mike,** buscando una respuesta

-Si, soy yo, ¿Que busca?- Pregunto con elegancia el ex-guardia

-Bueno, le quería preguntar si usted me puede ayudar en algo..- Decía **Mike**

-¿En que?- Pregunto **Fritz**

-Bueno, sobre _Freddy Fazbear Pi_\- Decía **Mike** para luego ser interrumpido

-Vallase a la mierda- Dijo **Fritz,** para luego colgar y bloquear el numero de **Mike**

Bueno, al menos lo intento, siguiente numero...

-¿Hola?- Pregunto **Mike,** buscando a otro apoyo

-Eh, hola, ¿Quien habla?- Se escucho de una voz femenina.

-Usted es... amm... **¿Angie?-** Pregunto **Mike** mientras leía con una dificultad el nombre de la ex-guardia

-Si, soy yo, ¿Que pasa?- Dijo la ex-guardia con un tono positivo

-Bueno, le quería preguntar si usted me puede dar unos consejos sobre _Freddy Fazbear Piz_\- El guardia fue interrumpido de nuevo

-¿Sabe que? Resulta que no soy yo.. Digo, que no soy **Angie..** yo soy su hermana... eh... Eigna _**(Nota: Angie al revez) **_Me debo de ir, bye- Dijo la ex-guardia mintiendo para luego colgar.

Siguiente numero...

Y así paso toda la tarde, recibiendo una gran variedad de insultos de parte de los antiguos guardias, **Mike** ya se estaba aburriendo de hacerlo, hasta que por fin, el numero 241 fue la vencida.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto el ex-guardia

-Eh, si, ¿Usted es... eh... ¿Pedro Dante?- Dijo **Mike** queriendo confirmar su identidad.

**-Daniel,** es **Daniel,** no Dante- Dijo el ex-guardia

-Bien, quisiera preguntarle sobre una pequeñísima cosa...- Dijo **Mike** nerviosamente

-¿Sobre que?- Pregunto el ex-guardia

-Sobre... eh... _Freddy Fazbear Pizza_...-Dijo Mike, preparando para buscar otro numero

-Oh... ¿Y exactamente que buscas?-Pregunto el ex-guardia

-Bueno, necesito tu ayuda ya que... Estoy en unos problemas... fuertes..- Dijo **Mike** nervioso.

-Ciérrales la puerta en la cara, no salgas de la oficina, no gastes energía, mira _Pirate Cove_, y listo, tendrás las 5 noches mas fáciles de tu vida, ¿Ya?- Dijo el ex-guardia rápidamente

-No, no es eso, de hecho, ya hice 6 noches, pero, por algo que hice hizo que tenga que hacer muchas mas... y... ellos no quieren matarme- Dijo **Mike**

-¿Entonces que tiene de malo? Si no te quieren matar, eso es bueno- Dijo el ex-guardia con un tono obvio

-No es eso... ellos quieren... violarme- Dijo **Mike**

-Espera... ¿Que?- Pregunto con impresión **Daniel**

-Y lo mas raro, es que ellos hablan, pero.. ¡Ellos son robots! ¡¿A caso te imaginas lo que pasaría si uno de ellos me atra- Dijo **Mike** para luego ser interrumpido

-No quiero detalles... Mira, te ayudare, ¿esta bien? Pero una mierda que pondré un pie dentro de la pizzeria- Decía el ex-guardia con seguridad

-¡¿En serio!? ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

-Pero antes...- Decía el ex-guardia, para luego negociar

(_30 minutos después...)_

**Mike** entro a la pizzeria en horario normal de trabajo, donde fue directamente hacia la cajera, la cual, ese día la cajera no estaba disponible, y ese mismo momento se encontraba el mismo **Fazbear** remplazando la, nadie se creería siendo el el remplazo de una cajera. El cual, cuando el dueño noto la presencia de **Mike** dio una pequeña sonrisa, y con un tono sarcástico

-¿Ahora me pedirás una disculpa?- Dijo **Fazbear** con tono sarcástico

-Quiero una pizza grande, doble queso y peperoni, y también, vallase a la mierda, y la pizza para llevar, por favor- Dijo **Mike** mientras repetía lo que venia escrito en su celular, mandado por el ex-guardia, a excepción por el insulto,

Un ex-guardia iba a comer bien hoy, mientras que para **Mike,** se preparaba lo mejor posible para el día de mañana, mientras que el ex-guardia, había remplazado a la persona que ayudo a sobrevivir a **Mike** las primeras noches.

**Mike** había conocido a un nuevo Phone guy.

* * *

**_El capitulo 3 ya esta restaurado._**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	4. Oh no

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

**_Asegúrese_**_** de haber visto el anterior capitulo, que se había resubido por un error el día de su publicación, ahora esta arreglado.**_

**Mike** veía con nerviosismo_ Freddy Fazbear Pizza_, terminandolo en un suspiro, normalmente, el llegaba a las 11:00 PM, pero decidió ir un poco mas tarde, a las 11:50 PM, con solo entrar ya no se encontraba ni el dueño, estaba totalmente vació, el guardia cerro la puerta cerrando varios de los candados de las puertas. para luego ir a la zona de los anomatronico, el guardia miraba con una gran intriga a los anomatronicos, lo que le había pasado la anterior jornada no era nada normal, pero como quiera esta vez había una sonrisa detrás de su cara asustada, rápidamente sonó su celular, el guardia rápidamente lo tomo contestandolo.

-Bien, tengo toda la información que pude obtener- Dacia el ex-guardia, mientras se escuchaban hojas moverse

-Esta bien, Ahora, di las instrucciones- Dijo **Mike,** mientras buscaba alrededor de los anomatronicos.

-Eh... bien... primero el de **Freddy,** su casilla se encuentra atrás de su nuca, con un destornillador con forma de estrella- Decía el ex-guardia, mientras se notaba su concentración

-Bien...Ya la encontré- Dijo **Mike,** mientras sacaba un destornillador con forma de estrellas.

**Mike** con el destornillador abrió lo que parecía ser una casilla justo en la casilla de la nuca del propio Freddy Fazbear, se veían un montón de cables en el, que incluso daría miedo ver tanto cable por todo el anomatronico, el guardia dio un suspiro al ver esto, mientras veía con nervios el reloj, no había tiempo de sentir miedo, pero eso no justificaba nada de lo que el sentía.

-Bien... ¿Ahora?- Pregunto el guardia.

-Bueno, según aquí, deberían haber un montón de cables, ignóralos, tendrás que meter la mano hasta que sientas un interruptor simple- Decía el ex-guardia mientras que su tono era cada vez mas callado

-Esta bien...- Con un montón de miedo metió la mano lo mas profundo posible, daba miedo meter la mano con esa cantidad anormal de cables, hasta que pudo sentir el cuello del endoesqueleto, eso le dio un gran escalofrió al guardia, con un segundo suspiro comenzó a mover su mano en busca del interruptor que había mencionado el ex-guardia, hasta que sintió como había tocado algo, era el interruptor, el guardia se limito a esperar las siguientes ordenes del ex-guardia

-Bien, según aquí, solo baja lo mas que puedas el interruptor múltiples veces hacia abajo, hasta que no te deje bajarlo mas, se supone que eso debería dejarlos inactivo toda la noche- Dijo el ex-guardia mientras se seguían escuchando mas ruidos de hojas moviéndose

-Bien... creo que ya esta, ¿Hago lo mismo con los demás?- Pregunto el guardia

-Ah... si, si- Respondió con seguridad el ex-guardia.

Mientras **Mike** hacia lo mismo con los demás guardias no pudo evitar en entablar una conversación con la persona del teléfono.

-Woah, no sabia que _Freddy Fazbear Pizza_ fuera TAN popular- Dijo el ex-guardia, notándose su impresión.

-¿Por que lo dices?- Pregunto **Mike** mientras hacia lo mismo con **Chica**

-Bueno, mientras buscaba la información que te di, volví a verlas para confirmar que no me equivocaba y...- Decía el ex-guardia para no completar la frase

-¿Y que?- Volvió a preguntar el guardia

-Bueno, pues, veras, como sabrás la gente de internet es a veces muy... "Salida" y acabe de encontrar cosas que no querrás saber- Decía el ex-guardia con un tono evativo

-Vamos, no puede ser TAN malo, la gente de internet es un poco menos normal de lo promedio, vamos, cuenta- Dijo **Mike** con una actitud después de 1 semana de terror, le iba muy bien conversar con alguien de confianza

-¿Estas seguro? No te lo recomiendo..- Decía el ex-guardia, no queriendo responderle la pregunta

-Vamos, solo dilo- Dijo **Mike** esta vez curioso mientras acababa de hacer lo mismo a **Freddy,** esta vez estaba comenzando a cambiar la IA de **Bonnie**

-Regla 34.- Dijo el ex-guardia mientras suspiraba.

-Espera, ¡¿Que!?- Pregunto **Mike,** deteniéndose en el proceso de la desactivacion de **Bonnie**

-Sep, lo acabe de encontrar al pare- Oh.. mierda... Si antes ya no iba a _Freddy Fazbear Pizza_ menos iré ahora, no te recomiendo buscar en internet esto- Decía el ex-guardia, mientras se notaba el asco en su tono.

-¡¿Como que "salida"!? Las personas que hacen eso están jodidamente locas!- Decía **Mike** mientras se notaba la furia en su voz

-Hey, te lo había advertido, como sea, solo avanza en eso, mi teléfono ya marca las 12:58 PM- Decía el ex-guardia

-¿Crees que alcance para **Foxy?-** Decía **Mike** mientras acababa de desactivar la IA a **Bonnie**

-No te arriesgues, vete a la oficina, solo sera vigilarlo por las cámaras y ya esta- Decía el ex-guardia con tono acelerado

-Bien- Decía el guardia para tapar de nuevo las casillas de las nucas de los anomatronicos para correr hacia la oficina, solo fue cuestión de minutos en llegar, la jornada ya había empezado, y para vigilar a **Foxy** el guardia subió la tableta, el no se lo había creído, un montón de parpadeos bastaron para lo que veía fuera real.

_50%_

¡El maldito de **Fazbear** estaba loco! ¡Le corto la mitad de la energía! ¡¿Como se suponía que el guardia sobreviviría!? **Mike** rápidamente noto como la señal se hacia cada mas débil, se desactivo el Wi-Fi del establecimiento, y el único capaz de hacer eso... es **Fazbear.** la llamada se corto por la falta de conexión, **Mike** suspiro y guardo su celular en su bolsillo mas cercano, mientras que tenia que conformarse con tan poco energía, lo primero que el vigilo fue el _Show Stage_, donde, era cierto, no se movían ellos, solo parpadeaban, aunque fuera escalofriante ellos al menos no se movían, eso era bueno, luego, miro la cámara de _Pirate Cove_...

Oh no...

La cámara mostró las carpas abiertas, y con el letrero escrito en sangre diciendo "Hola"

"Cerrar la puerta..."

"¡AHORA!"

La mano de **Mike** se extendió lo mas que pudo, para luego sonar del botón un sonido raro, el cual, negaba que se cerrara la puerta, y ahí se encontró el anomatronico rojizo, después de dar un grito que a cualquiera provocaría un gran susto, Por suerte, **Mike** estaba sentado y contra la pared, por que si no hubiera sido así se hubiera caído, el anomatronico miro a sus lados, para luego, con su moldura de mandíbula se formo una sonrisa, lo cual era muy raro, el traje no permitía que se formaran gestos, ¿Como era posible? Pensaba **Mike,** pero, sus dudas y preocupaciones aumentaron de una manera mas grave cuando el anomatronico hablo.

-Ahora tengo mi botín para mi solo...- Decía **Foxy**

Oh no...

* * *

_**"Nuv tE equibocazte de dokumento del anteRiur kapitulO rEporT fEedeR tOnTo!111!12"**_

_**R= De una manera simple, y sencilla, puedes irte directamente a la mierd*, ten, te paso un croquis para que no te pierdas.**_

_**"Con que no tenga yaoi bien"**_

_**R= Técnicamente, este fic, tiene un poco de todo, menos yuri, ya que no hay ningún personaje femenino (A excepción de Chica) Y cambiar el genero de un personaje en mi opinión es algo estúpido, Aunque, técnicamente no tiene yaoi, pero a la vez si, tu sigue leyendo el fic, ya entenderás porque digo esto.**_

_**"¿Soy yo o este es el mismo capitulo de inicio?"**_

_**R= Amiga, deja las drogas plz.**_

_**Bien, me preguntaran porque soy mas activo con este fic que con los demás que quedaron pendientes (Casos en Freddys R.I.P, Historia cancelada por razones que no diré) Es porque cuando creo un fic me sale una explosión de inspiración, pero, hay un momento en el que se acaba, y eso paso con los demás fics, debo de hacer algo "inspirador" para inspirarme y haber un capitulo de calidad, y si, no conseguiré inspiración si sigo metiéndome en tantos proyectos a la vez, como...**_

_**Amores en Freddys...**_

**_Animación_**_**.. **_

_**DevianArt...**_

_**Canal de YT**_

_**Vida social...**_

_**Pizza...**_

_**Mas pizza...**_

_**Freddys Malls...**_

_**Ultima lla- Oops... eso aun no lo eh publicado, ¡Cierra tus ojos! ¡Spoiler!**_

_**Dios, en vez de facilitarme la vida me la complico el doble con proyectos que poco a poco están aumentando, este 2015 hará que mis dedos sangren.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**_


	5. Engaños y fallos

Mike se quedo unos segundos sin palabras, el estaba jodido, totalmente jodido, mirando como aun la sonrisa, siendo que, físicamente, y hasta lógicamente, eso seria imposible, no debería haber manera de que eso fuera posible, apenas cuando Mike dio un respiro Foxy salto hacia donde estaba Mike, el guardia, por instinto y milagro juntos se aventó por la puerta derecha, esquivando a la vez el anomatronico, siendo que este se estrellara contra la pared mientras que algunos tornillos flojo se caían del endoesqueleto, pero al parecer no afecto de ninguna manera al anomatronico, mientras, Mike por un intento de escape se trato de arrastrar hacia otro lugar, pero este fue detenido por el garfio del zorro metálico, no daño al guardia, lo detuvo gracias a que el garfio se clavo al piso junto con el pantalón del guardia, el traje de seguridad era caro, muy caro, pero a Mike no le importo, siguió tratando escapar, aunque fue en vano.

El zorro tomo con la otra mano el otro pie de Mike, arrastrándolo poco a poco hacia el, el guardia no lograba zafarse, era prácticamente imposible ganar en una prueba de fuerza un humano a un anomatronico, ahí paso, por muchos ruidos y gritos que Mike produciera Foxy quedaba inmutado, viendo con una sonrisa tétrica (Que aun, era físicamente imposible que se pudiera) Viendo directamente el rostro del guardia, nada servia, no importara lo mucho que Mike tratara de zafarse del zorro, el zorro rojizo de metal se puso sobre Mike, mirándose cara a cara, con una cara de terror total Mike cerro los ojos, deseando morir que ser realmente violado, Mike siempre temía a la muerte, pero esta vez, la muerte seria como una noche en la playa, del zorro solo se escucharon respiraciones falsas, como si se produciera por el aire que pasaba por el disfraz producir un sonido similar a una respiración, ahí fue cuando el zorro volvió a hablar.

-Yo me encargare de hacer todo- Dijo Foxy, manteniendo su sonrisa tétrica

El guardia negó con su cabeza, temblando de terror, el casco de Foxy, que, estaba en mal estado se acercaba el rostro del guardia. poco a poco, mientras que el guardia trataba de detenerlo con sus manos, pero no importaba la fuerza que pusiera, estaba perdiendo, lo único que quedo fue acep-

De las sombras salieron un montón de chispas, como si se tratara de una feria, salio el conejo de metal morado gritando como si se tratara de un berrinche hacia el zorro, golpeándolo múltiples veces en la mandíbula, el guardia logro librarse, se levanto y en vez de presenciar la pelea huyo con toda su velocidad posible, tomando su tableta de camino, mientras el guardia mas se alejaba de la oficina mas lejos se escuchaban los golpes que aun se podían escuchar, Mike corrió lo que pudo, se detuvo cerca del escenario, tomando un simple respiro, para luego mirar atrás, se escapo por poco, y casi violado en le proceso, para voltear hacia el _Show Stage_, Ahí estaba Freddy, Inmóvil, pero parpadeando y mirando al guardia, tratando de hablar, se podia saber eso por los movimientos que trataba de formar su mandíbula, el guardia huyo de allí, si uno de ellos se movió aun con el IA a 0 el no quería saber si los demás también, paro y doblo a la derecha para entrar al baño de chicos, para luego meterse en uno de ellos y abrir la tableta.

Una persona informada es una persona salvada, pensaba en ese momento Mike mientras que sus manos aun temblaban, apenas eran las 1 AM y le quedaba 34% de energía, el tendría una larga noche, lo máximo que podría el ahorrar serian hasta las 3 AM, y a partir de ahí es sobrevivir hasta las 6 AM, lo cual también era muy improbable, por lo que levanto la cámara aun temblando, era por el pasillo de la izquierda, la pelea seguía, Foxy estaba casi destrozado, su mal estado era perjudicial para una pelea, Bonnie estaba un poco abollado, pero el garfio de Foxy provoco que el tuviera algunos agujeros en el disfraz, esto llegaba muy lejos, el no podia escapar po si solo, el no tenia las llaves, o al menos lo lo sabia, el no sabia nada, o al menos no quería saber nada, sintió esa confusión de repente, no tardo mucho en su mente caer en un gran montón de dudas... Comenzaba a marearle la cabeza, sentía como perdía un poco el equilibrio, cuando pudo por lo menos controlar un momento sus ojos miro la tableta.

_Camara 2B_

Oh no...

Esa cámara, ese poster, otra vez no, el guardia bajo la tableta, para escuchar una risita de probablemente un niño de 8 años, sintiendo como alguien estaba cerca suyo, para que el luego la subiera y dejara de tener esa sensación, Mike ya había tenido experiencias con... "Ese" anomatronico, era de los peores, incluso que Foxy, eso pensaba el guardia mientras veía las cámaras, como si no se tratara de nada, el guardia miro la hora, 2 AM, pues bien, por el momento avanzaba rápida la hora, apenas cuando la cara del guardia se fijaba en la energía, escucho como los golpes se escuchaban mas cercanos, esos 2 no dejaban de pelear, ni si quiera el sabia porque Bonnie se movía, peor el estaba escondido, no lo descubrirían al menos fácil.. igual, mejor que se mataran entre ellos 2, ya que... peor seria que ellos se aliaran y... compartieran a Mike.. Urgh, el guardia suspiro con un escalofrió en pensar en eso, mientras que miraba la energía...

Oh oh...

_*Poooooooouuuummmmmmmmm*_

Todo se apago, los pasos comenzaron a escucharse por toda la pizzeria, esta vez acompañado de otros 2, eso eran malas noticias, probablemente eran Freddy y Chica entrando a la acción, por lo que Mike levanto sus piernas para que no se vieran desde el baño, bajando la cabeza y sobre todo guardar silencio, y así paso por un rato, se escucho la canción que tocaba Freddy, _Toreador Match_, lejos de Mike, Freddy había salido de su lugar, y muy rápidamente, Mike maldijo en silencio, eso de la IA no servia para nada si se acababa la energía,se escucho un paso extremadamente cercano de Mike, por un momento, sintió que la había cagado, los pasos se sentian cada vez mas cerca, hasta que la puerta del baño en donde el se encontraba se abría por fuera poco a poco... saliendo de ella la sombra del mismo _Freddy Fazbear the Bear_, acompañado de los otros 3 anomatronicos, a excepción de Foxy y Bonnie, el cual se veían distantes, ni uno de ellos movían un musculo, ¿A caso iban hacer lo mismo que la anterior vez? Mike no pudo responder la pregunta.

Por algo inesperado, Freddy volvió a reproducir _Toreador Match_ por una segunda vez, como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, Mike trago saliva mientras esto pasaba, mientras que el hacia un razonamiento lo mas pronto posible, cualquier cosa que lo librara serviría, aunque fuera una mentira o una promesa tonta, todo le serviría en ese momento, y según lo que vio, si Foxy y Bonnie se pelearon, eso significa que pueden volver a pelearse, solo tendría que hacer algo productivo como para lograr que pase, apenas cuando acabo de reproducirse la canción, ya no se veía mucho mas, era muy oscuro, era imposible ver mas allá de la nariz en ese momento, ahí apareció la cara de Freddy, tomo a Mike de los hombros arrojándolo al otro lado del baño, dejándolo ya no acorralado, mientras que los 4 anomatronicos se acercaban de una manera extraña. Mike volvió a tragar saliva, rezando por que su idea funcionara.

-¡Esperen! ¡Tengo algo que decir!- Decía Mike, intentando dialogar, o tan solo engañar.

-Habla de una vez- Dijo Chica de una forma amenazadora y no amistosa, ella no se veía en la idea de no matar a Mike

-¡¿Que me planean hacer!?- Decía Mike mientras retrocedía un par de centímetros

-Cosas sucias- Respondió Foxy, como si se tratara de algo normal, o como si no le importara en lo absoluto, aun manteniendo una cara tétrica.

-¡¿Ustedes!? Pero.. eh.. ¡¿No se suponen que deben de... eh.. practicar primero!?- Decía Mike, sin evitar una pequeña carcajada, ni el se creería una excusa tan barata

-¿A que te refieres, Mike?- Respondió Freddy, con un tono curioso sin mantener su ritmo de caminar

-¡Ya saben, cuando... eh... cuando... uno practica, digo, ya saben al menos como es, ¡¿no!?- Dijo Mike, aun gritando, intentando engañarlos

-Pues si, nos hacemos una idea- Respondió Bonnie, comenzando a dudar de si mismo

-EXACTO, ¡No saben como funciona! ¡Si lo hacen mal, podría morir!- Decía Mike, dando otra pequeña carcajada, el no sabia como ellos serian tan inocentes, tal vez de tanto matar no vieron las necesidades básicas de un humano, aunque, es normal, ellos eran unos anomatronicos

-¿Podrías morir si lo hacemos mal?- Decía Freddy, Deteniéndose por unos momentos

-¡Si! ¡Exacto! ¡Morir instantáneamente, mi cuerpo se desvanecería y ya no podría volver aquí!- Dijo Mike, viendo un punto de salvación

-Nah, tu nos enseñaras en el proceso- Dijo el zorro para acercarse mas aceleradamente, mientras le guardia retrocedía corriendo

Mierda, Mike casi lo lograba.

* * *

_**Mierda, podría estar pasándomela creando el primer capitulo de "Noches en Fazbears Horrors" En vez de hacer Yaoi para gente sali-**_

_**Oh, olvide que es mala idea pensar en voz alta mientra escribo, error mio, como sea, como sabran pocos de ustedes llevo unos 2 fics en especial que aun están en progreso, cuales nombres no mencionare, si el tiempo no me da y FNAF 3 sale mas temprano de lo que yo esperaba tendré que tomar una decisión difícil para cualquier autor, pero bueno, eso forma parte de ser Xclax.**_

_**Y no, no es un error, no seguiré poniendo los nombres de los personajes en negritas, ya que me quita tiempo y es poco útil.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**_


	6. Amor inhumano

Se escucharon gritos, gemidos sin parar, mientras que se podían escuchar sonidos pasar rápidamente, lo mas raro de todo, se podia escuchar cono el plástico que conformaban el traje del disfraz del anomatronico golpeaba contra algo, como si se tratara de un golpe de cadera, esto le resulto totalmente incomodo para el dueño Fazbear, ademas, cuando Mike le dijo que los anomatronicos lo querían violar el mismo entendió por el sentido de matar, no por el sentido de un bukake, o algo parecido, sin embargo, no era normal, ya eran las 6:05 AM y los gemidos no paraban, tal vez los anomatronicos querían aprovechar el momento, pero sin embargo, ya faltaba media hora para que los niños entraran al establecimiento, con toda la incomodidad que tenia el dueño abrió la puerta, Viendo la naturaleza en acción.

...

...

...

La naturaleza de la muerte.

Un suspiro de alivio fue del dueño, los gritos o gemidos no pertenecían a cosas sucias, si no pertenecían a gritos de dolor y gemidos de tristeza, Mike estaba presenciando la muerte mas lenta y sádica del mundo, se encontraba Mike dentro de un traje, pero, con la diferencia de que adentro del traje no se encontraba el endoesqueleto para aplastar el cráneo del guardia y sacar sus ojos de sus huecas, por lo que no murió del todo, sin embargo, el dolor no tenia palabra sin definirse, con esfuerzo el guardia logro sacarse le traje, ya que, por primera vez los anomatronicos hicieron mal lo que ellos hacían mejor, meter a alguien en un traje y matarlo, El guardia cayo al suelo, saliendo de varias partes de su cuerpo sangre.

-Haha... los engañe...- Decía entre suspiros de dolor

-Vaya, si que eres resistente- Decía el dueño, mientras que solo veía a Mike agonizar

-Ay-Ayúdame...- Decía Mike, implorando piedad.

-¿Que? ¿Con esas heridas? Causarías muchas preguntas de parte de la policía, pero bueno, me asegurare de llevarte a un lugar mejor- Dijo el dueño para tomar uno de los cascos mas pesados de los anomatronicos, en este caso, fue el de Chica, el dueño odiaba rematar a los guardias que lograban escaparse de la muerte del traje.

-Bah, estoy viejo para estas cosas- Decía el dueño mientras arrastraba consigo el casco, para luego destrozar el cráneo del guardia

-No... por favor...- Pedía Mike, tratando arrastrarse por el piso, las energías poco a poco se agotaban

-Nah, no lo veas tan personal chico- Decía el dueño mientras alzaba el casco pesado de metal de repuesto de Chica

-¡¿Hola!?- Se escucho por la entrada de la pizzeria, hizo reaccionar rápidamente al dueño

Se escuchaban pasos llegar hacia el dueño y Mike, no había tiempo para matar a Mike y limpiarse las manos de la sangre, Fazbear ya no estaba como antes para como luchar con la gente, aventó el casco hacia la esquina, haciendo sorprendentemente que casi no se escuchara el estruendo, para luego decir en voz baja dándole como advertencia al actual guardia que no recordara esa conversación, por esta vez se libro el guardia, ya que, no había tiempo para matarlo.

-¿Hol- Dijo el ex-guardia, cuando vio al guardia actual agonizando

-¡O por Sega! ¡Mike!- Dijo el ex-guardia, Daniel, la persona cual le hablaba por teléfono justo antes de que comenzara su turno

-Me lo encontré así, los anomatronicos lo debieron atrapar.- Dijo con seriedad el dueño, esperando que su mentira fuera creída

-¡Tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia!- Decía el ex-guardia mientras veía el cuerpo de Mike prácticamente hecho pedazos

-Nah, ni que estuviera tan mal- Decía el dueño

-¡Y una mierda!- Dijo el ex-guardia para sacar su celular, con intención de llamar a una ambulancia.

Aunque tardo lo suyo, con una gran cuenta económica para Fazbear Entertaiment que tuvo que pagar por los daños que recibió Mike, se le dio un tratamiento medico que dudaría por lo menos unos días de recuperación, dolores de cabeza, y mala comida de hospital, pero por lo menos, Mike sobrevivió, mientras que el dueño Fazbear tenia que encargarse de que alguien distrajera a los anomatronicos para que no salieran del lugar, no tardo para que una chica de 24 años aceptara el empleo, al menos, ella tenia ventaja, ya que en este caso, pasaría en lunes, el día mas fácil de todos, o por lo menos, el viernes de cualquier guardia que haya trabajado en esa pizzeria.

La guardia se sentó con un tono positivo en la silla, sacando la tableta y jugando y/o curioseando con las tabletas noto que ya no se encontraban los 3 anomatronicos del escenario, ademas de que las cortinas de la cueva pirata estuvieran abiertas, ademas de oírse varios pasos aproximarse, apenas había comenzado la llamada de apoyo de la grabadora, empezando por decir los saludos, la guardia, sin tener una mínima idea de lo que pasaba, lo entendió cuando las palabras de la grabación parecían ser poco a poco mas espeluznantes...

"Uh, los anomatronicos tienen un sistema nocturno para que sus articulaciones no se traben, pero... ellos en vez de ver a una persona normal, lo van a ver como un endoesqueleto sin su traje, eso ocasionaran que te metan en uno, no seria tan malo si.. bueno, los trajes tienen vigas, cables y partes de metal afilados, por lo que, si te meten en un traje con fuerza.. pues, daría gran incomodidad...y muerte"

Justo cuando la guardia bajo la tableta vio como los 4 anomatronicos se encontraban parados adelante de ella, uno de ellos, cual voz no se pudo diferenciar por una gran estática menciono...

"_Tu no eres Mike..."_

No era normal tanta actividad anomatronica, ni siquiera en un lunes, pero, al parecer, por primera vez se rompió esta regla, por primera vez se rompió la regla conocida como "La ley de la actividad" Hecha por el mismo tipo del teléfono, sencillamente, no era normal, pero, igualmente, la obsesión de un anomatronico por un humano tampoco lo era, se había añadido un misterio mas para los técnicos, en donde cabía la posibilidad de que los anomatronicos no solo tengan vida propia, que también hayan creado por si mismos emociones hechas artificialmente, el hombre avanzo hacia la posibilidad de crear vida propia artificial, pero esta, seria temida para varias personas, y añadida por una mas, que en este caso seria la guardia, apareciendo en su nombre en el periódico como desaparecida... de la existencia.

El hombre creo por primera vez la vida artificial con emociones propias, pero con ello, consiguió que Mike haya preferido la muerte que el amor de un anomatronico.

Y a su vez, el amor mas espeluznante, inhumano, terrorífico y traumativo que había surgido desde la primera noche en la que Mike entro por las puertas de la pizzeria.

* * *

**_Preguntas/Menciones_**

**_"Puede que se te haga dificil escribir sobre amor..."_**

**_R= Y no te imaginaras lo que me cuesta._**

**_"¡ORGIA!"_**

**_R= Not today_**

_**Como sabran, soy un autor que normalmente actualiza algo cada dia, pero como justo hubo un puente y mi queridisimo jefe nos dio justo el viernes libre por lo que, ¡4 Días sin trabajo! ¡HA! Como esto pasa raras veces al año mande un poco a la mierda Internet, para disfrutar mis días libres, y bueno, al menos las disfrute, pero ya terminaron y me tengo que poner listo. Ah, y ademas, si te ilusionaste cuando leíste el primer párrafo del capitulo...**_

_**¡HA! ¡Trolled pervert!**_

_**Ah, y como ultimo, no actualizare "Noches en Fazbear Horrors" Hasta que salga el juego, y como me puse de acuerdo con algunos amigos de la infancia lo jugaremos los 3 días después de que salga, sin que ninguno de los tres vea nada del juego, por lo que no se sorprendan si días después de que salga FNAF 3 no actualice esa historia en especial.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**_


	7. Amigos diabólicos

Un día normal en Freddy Fazbears Pizza, gritos de alegría, de total felicidad se lograba escuchar en la pizzeria, mientras las madres veían a sus hijos comer la deliciosa pizza y jugar con sus amigos, lo que no sabían las madres, es que un grito, un grito de los cientos miles que se escuchaban por toda la pizzeria no era de felicidad, era de miedo, pánico, y dolor, este sonido era provocado por un niño, Mike Schmidth. El cual estaba atado a una barra de metal clavado en el suelo, mientras no paraba de llorar la masacre que sus propios ojos habían visto, sus otros 4 compañeros, sus amigos del alma, amigos únicos, siendo asesinados frente a sus ojos, para luego que los cuerpos fueran aplastados dentro de un traje de anomatronico.

El asesino, el responsable de esto era un sujeto, con un traje de guardia de color purpura, con una sonrisa tétrica miraba desesperada-mente sus manos, los cuales estaban manchados de la sangre de sus victimas, buscando entre sus bolsillos algo, mientras que el joven Schimidth buscaba aun con desesperación escapar, por desgracia, el joven era muy pequeño para poder luchar o para liberarse de su prisión, ¿Por que en ese momento nadie iría hacia el cuarto de mantenimiento? El lugar de la masacre, mientras que el joven solo se limito a llorar, viendo los anomatronicos llenos de sangre, viendo como lo que quedaban de sus amigos eran los ojos y algunos dientes que se exponían fuera de los trajes.

-Va, sabia que no debía remplazarlos por estos- Dijo el guardia mientras se rindió en su búsqueda, decidió hacerlo a arma blanca.

-Bueno, chico, recibirás la peor parte- Respondió el guardia mirando con una sonrisa tétrica al niño.

El guardia, sin previo aviso quito la barra de hierro, el cual hacia de prisión al niño, para que luego de un golpe hizo caer al niño al suelo, para que después el asesino lo tomara del cabello, arrastrándolo hacia un traje de aspecto dorado, similar al traje de Freddy, El niño, aun teniendo lagrimas en su cara, seguía viendo los trajes de los anomatronicos, esperando que esto solo fuera un mal sueño, solo una pesadilla, despertar y vivir su vida normal, estando con sus amigos, pero, no lo era, esto era real, el joven, mientras cada vez salían mas lagrimas cerro los ojos, esperando lo inevitable, la muerte.

Se escucho un ruido aparecer atrás del guardia.

El guardia se volteo, la victima aun no asesinada abrió los ojos, para ver lo inesperado, el traje de Foxy, lleno de sangre, se encontraba parado, delante de los 2 humanos, mientras que los movimientos del anomatronicos fueran difíciles,como si estuvieran engarrotados, como si se hubiera cambiado de dueño el cuerpo, el cual, con unos intentos fallidos por hablar, vio directamente a los ojos al guardia, el asesino, dando una pequeña sonría satisfactorio respondió.

-Ha, pensé que iban a tardar mas en moverse- Respondió el asesino, mientras retrocedía a una velocidad reducida.

El anomatronico, como si se tratase de salvar alguien querido se abalanzo hacia el guardia, mientras que con el garfio lo clavo en su pecho, abriendo el estomago del guardia, en vez de gritos se escuchaban risas, risas tétricas, mientras que el anomatronico prosiguió, hasta que se levanto, clavando nuevamente su garfio en el hombro del guardia, arrastrándolo hacia el traje dorado, para luego ponerlo de una forma agresiva, para luego cerrar el traje por completo, entonces, las risas poco a poco pararon, hasta que solo se escucho la carne desprenderse y los huesos romperse también, el niño, horrorizado, retrocedió, mientras que las lagrimas salían a gran montón, sus mayores ídolos de la infancia eran unos psicópatas, pensó el niño, el no podia gritar, estaba tan espantado, tan asustado que incluso apenas era como un milagro que el niño pudiera retroceder mientras que el anomatronico se acercaba.

El niño choco con algo.

El joven Mike, al sentir chocar con algo de espalda de manera lenta se volteo, mientras el mismo temblaba, vio como otro anomatronico se encontraba detrás de el, era Freddy, con un montón de sangre sobre el, saliendo de las articulaciones y sobre la cabeza del casco mirando directamente al niño, mientras que las gotas desangre chocaban en la cabeza, el niño no soporto mas, no quería soportarlo, ya no podia con esto, Se lanzo boca abajo, tapándose con sus pequeños brazos sus ojos, mientras que con un gran grito, un grito que se destaco de los de la alegría en donde se encontraban del otro lado del edificio, esto, llamo de forma instantánea al personal de la pizzeria, lo ultimo que escucho el niño fue una puerta abrirse, entre un grito de impresión.

El niño quedo horrorizado de por vida.

-¿Mike?- Pregunto el ex-guardia mientras chasqueaba sus dedos en frente del guardia

-Ah, ya, lo siento- Respondió Mike, mientras se empezaba a concentrar.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el ex-guardia con curiosidad

-Si, si, solo estaba...recordando algo- Respondió el guardia mientras pasaba su mano por su frente para quitarse el sudor

-Okay... eso es raro, pero bueno, Entonces, ¿Como los engañaste?- Pregunto de nuevo Daniel

-Ah, bueno, si me vuelven a atrapar moriré, les convencí de que me convertire de la nada en robot, o anomatronico, lo que sea y esas mierdas de cosas eternas- Respondió Mike mientras tomaba su soda

-Oh, ¿Te refieres de que tu alma se pegue al traje y esas cosas super naturales- Pregunto con miedo el ex-guardia

-Se, algo de esas cosas, que bueno que son ingenuos, si no fuera así, me encontraría en una incomoda situación- Dijo Mike.

-Pues... justamente vine a decirte sobre un posible paradero de ellos- Respondio el ex-guardia mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-¿Cual?- Pregunto Mike mientras tomaba un poco de soda.

-¿Alguna vez haz escuchado el asesinato de los 4 niños y 1 adulto en Freddy Fazbears Pizza?- Pregunto Daniel mientras sacaba de su mochila un periódico con la noticia

Mike no respondió

-Esto paso, creo que.. ah... 10 años, o 11, no se, el periódico no muestra la fecha- Decía el ex-guardia dudoso.

-Curiosamente, muchos años atrás paso lo mismo en Fredbears, y el de " " Pero con la diferencia de otros 6 ,y curiosamente, habían 6 anomatronicos nuevos, los cuerpos no se encontraron nunca- Volvió a aclarar el ex-guardia

-Llámame loco, pero creo que lo que tu dices puede pasar- Dijo el ex-guardia mirando a Mike

-E-Enton-Entonces...- Respondía el guardia entrecortado

-Entonces si que estas jodido- Respondió el ex-guardia, mientras tomaba otro pedazo de pizza

-Ah...- Decía el guardia mientras miraba la mesa con una mirada propia

-Y mejor no te menciono lo que también encontré en el Internet mientras buscaba mas información- Dijo Daniel

-¿Cual es tu plan?- Dijo el ex-guardia mientras miraba a Mike

El guardia, mientras temblaba, Debía ser una simple coincidencia, no podia ser verdad... No podia ser verdad que sus amigos, las personas en las que el confiaba fueran... peor aun, que ellos querían... No podia ser, debía ser una simple coincidencia, eso quería pensar el guardia, pero la realidad era la realidad, Mike no podia negarse, no podia negarse a la verdad, entonces levanto la mirada mientras que aun el temblaba.

-Artillería pesada- Respondió Mike.

* * *

_¡No olviden seguirme en DevianArt!_

_¡Búsquenme como "XclaxProductions" O "Xclax"!_

* * *

_**Preguntas/Menciones**_

_**(No hay Reviews, iré a llorar a un rincón)**_

_**Me gustaría la verdad que expresaran su opinión en las Review, no suelo pedir esto por capitulo pero como soy nuevo en esta "Categoría" Necesito saber lo que opinan ustedes, o sugerencias, entre otras cosas, para saber como lo estoy haciendo y esas cosas, o un resumen de su opinión, pocos usuarios hacen esto, ¡Y por su puesto agradezco con el alma los que lo hacen! Pero me serviria de mucho que recibiera las Reviews, Ya que, Mucho Follower y Favorite pero poco Review.**_

_**¡Yo no muerdo!**_

_**Entre otras cosas, mientras investigaba por ahí me encontré por un "Spam" O algo así de una pagina, donde el nombre es muy directo, donde se trata criticas hacia las malas historias que hace la gente (Solo sobre criticas entre negativas/constructivas sobre las malas historias)**_

**_Y adivinen que, ¡Yo no estoy entre esas historias! _**

**_¡HA! _**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	8. Desafortunado

_(No olviden seguir mi nueva historia, Noches en Fazbear Horrors ahora publicado oficialmente!)_

Para los anomatronicos, seguir las leyes que había confirmado la persona conocida como "Phone Guy" Resultaba divertido, como si valiera mas la pena seguirlas que ir todos juntos para matar al guardia desde la primera noche, esto se acabo cuando Mike completo su primera semana, Era apenas Lunes por las 1:00 AM y los 3 ya no estaban ni en el Show Stage, Bonnie a paso rápido se dirigía a la oficina, Foxy recaudaba energía de sus piernas para sorprender al guardia y atraparlo, Freddy se preparaba escondiéndose en los baños, esperando el momento justo, Mientras que Chica...

-Estúpido, estúpido y estúpido..- Susurraba la anomatronica mientras afilaba uno de los cuchillos del restaurante, con su propia mano del disfraz.

Cuando mataban la guardia, significaba que el resto de la semana eran puros intentos de escapar de la pizzeria, esto, con los años perdió la gracia, aceptando que su hogar era en la pizzeria, entonces, la comunicacion entre los anomatronicos era mas sencilla, y eso forzó rápidamente amistades fuertes, pero, como era de esperarse, Chica sobresaltaba de esto, siendo la única mujer, por lo que, era la que obtenía mas la atención, no por situaciones amorosas, si no por la facilidad de poder llamar la atención del anomatronica, ya que en este caso, ella era la "Dama" que ella tenia que ser ayudada en todo tipo de cosas por ese motivo.

Pero desde que Mike entro al trabajo de guardia de seguridad... Todo eso cambio.

Ya pocas veces ellos hablaban entre si, su objetivo era Mike y nada mas, pensar solo en eso hacia enfurecer a Chica, queriendo estar enfrente de el y sacarles los ojos con el cuchillo que ella portaba en ese momento, pero no, Mike fue lo suficiente mente listo como para traer un generador, lo cual, significaba mucha mas energía para el guardia, mientras el guardia disfrutaba de una bonita fiesta, los intentos de atrapar a Mike serian en vanos, ya que los anomatroniocs no podían pasar el cristal blindado de la oficina, no eran tan fuertes como para lograr eso, a si que fueron una gran variedad de intentos, pero ninguno funciono, desde entonces, Chica se quedo en la cocina, afilando cada vez mas aquel cuchillo, esperando el día en que lo pudiera estrenar en el cráneo de Mike.

*Bum* *Bum* *Bum*

-Mmmm- Decía Mike, comenzándose a despertar por los golpes hacia la puerta-

-¡Déjame entrar!- Se escucho por la parte izquierda

-Cállate Carlos, o Pepe, quien sea que seas en este caso- Dijo el guardia para luego seguir en su siesta.

¿Quien diría que un poco de alcohol serviría para superar que sus amigos eran ahora maquinas? Pues en eso pasaba Mike.

Mientras Freddy y los demás intentaban aun atrapar a Mike, Y chica afilara su cuchillo esperándolo usando sobre el, del otro lado de la pizzeria, específicamente en el sótano de este, el cual a diferencia de los demás cuartos este no tenia consigo ninguna cámara para usarse, se podían escuchar gruñidos de aburrimiento, y incluso, un poco de enojo. Entre una gran pila de basura, se asomo un anomatronico similar a Freddy, en versión dorada, mientras salia con un gran enojo de parte de el.

-Así no es divertido... - Se susurro a si mismo

-Supongo que tendré que intervenir- Se volvió a decir si mismo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de donde el estaba.

...

...

...

...

...

...

-¿Ah..?- Decía Mike para volverse a despertar, Los anomatronicos no dejaban de golpear la puerta que era ya casi imposible dormir.

-Cállense de una maldita ve- Dijo el guardia para ni siquiera completar la frase, viendo delante de el un anomatronico.

Sentado, como si se tratara de un cadáver el mismo Freddy pero en versión doradas, unos ojos totalmente negros y en sus mitades unas pupilas blancas sumamente pequeñas, mirando al guardia directamente a los ojos, el guardia entro en pánico en pocos momentos como para casi aventar la tableta de tal susto, buscando un arma para defensa volteo hacia los lados, encontrando lo único cerca que pudiera servir fuera una simple escoba, al guardia al tomarla se escucho el ruido del cristal romperse, Mike volvió a voltearse con la escoba ya en las manos, para ver que los 2 cristales de los lados estaban rotos, completamente rotos.

"Oh no..." Pensó el guardia

Las manos y brazos de los anomatronicos comenzaban a asomarse sobre la ventana, con la intención de pasar a la oficina, mientras, entre una de las improvisaciones del guardia golpeaba con la mayor fuerza que le podia con la escoba que el tenia en sus manos hacia los brazos del anomatronico, obviamente, esto no sirvió para nada, al menos era un sentimiento de alivio que sentía, como si estuviera ayudando en algo, pero por suerte, los 4 anomatronicos intentaron entrar por la misma ventana, cosa imposible, apenas la ventana era lo suficientemente ancha y alta para que pasara un anomatronico como para que pasaran 4, los anomatronicos estaban ya prácticamente empujándose uno a otros para entrar en la oficina.

Mike dejo la escoba caer, tocaba escapar de la pizzeria, otra vez..

Saltar por la ventana izquierda, la cual estaba completamente limpia de anomatronicos y correr hacia el Dining Room basto, pero, al fin de cuentas, Foxy duplicaba la velocidad de Mike, por lo que termino siendo atrapado de todas formas.

Freddy Tomo el pie de Mike mientras lo arrastraba hacia el, Pero Bonnie tomo el brazo de Mike para jalearlo hacia el, Mientras que Foxy hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo, como las anteriores torturas hechos por los vikingos, donde tomaban las extremidades de una persona y las jalaban para que se descuartizara solo, esta era una ocasión parecida, pero con la intención de obtener al guardia para ellos solos.

Mike comenzaba a debilitarse y comenzar a ceder por los anomatronicos, cuando apenas un movimiento se escucho aproximándose hacia el guardia, el objeto era un cuchillo afilado dirigiéndose hacia la cabeza de Mike, este fue bloqueado por Freddy, el cual extendió el brazo, para que el cuchillo fuera clavado allí.

-¿¡Que se supone que haces!?- Grito Freddy enfadado por la acción de Chica, el cual, lanzo el cuchillo, mientras que Bonnie y Foxy seguían jalando a Mike para tenerlo

-¡Ganar mi lugar! ¡Ahora apártate!- Reclamo Chica para sacar un segundo cuchillo el cual estaba debajo del mantel de "Lets Eat!"

-¿Que?- Pregunto el oso café confundido.

-¡Apártate!- Volvió a reclamar la anomatronica, mientras que su tono comenzaba a ser mas agresivo, mientras que los ojos de la anomatronica se tornaban negro con un punto blanco en la pupila.

-¡No!- Dijo Freddy, Poniéndose en una posición defensiva

Foxy y Bonnie, dejando de luchar por obtener a Mike se distrajeron al ver al propio Golden aparecer, vigilando la situación detrás del Show Stage, estos, sabiendo el peligro que presentaría Golden, se pusieron igual de una forma defensiva, mientras tanto, Mike se quedo limitado, en todo su alrededor habían anomatronicos, no importaba donde mirara, habría uno, lo mejor que pudo llegar a ser fue esconderse abajo de una de las mesas mas cercanas.

Y todo este problema surgió desde un principio por dañar un poco a Foxy.

Que desafortunado guardia.

* * *

**_(Leyendo E-mail)_**

**_Story Follower..._**

**_Story Favorite..._**

**_Otro Story Favorite..._**

**_Otro de Follower..._**

**_¡¿Y NO HAY REVIEWS!?_**

**_¡PUTA MAD-_**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	9. No lo harás

La identidad de los anomatronicos, o de su forma actual era de una manera muy simple, Freddy como el lider del grupo, Chica destacando por ser la cocinera y por ser femenina (O mas conocido por su rol de personaje) Mientras que Bonnie era la mano derecha del propio Freddy, Dejando a Foxy como un aprovechador, aprovechándose de la situación para conseguir una meta en especifico, en muchos ejemplos gracias a esto Foxy mataba a guardias sin gastar toda la energía que le quedaba de forma limitada, pero esta vez ni siquiera el pensó en aquella idea, cuando vio a Freddy sostener a Chica de los brazos mientras Chica aun manteniéndose con su cuchillo planeaba zafarse de tal llave.

Mientras, Bonnie se quedo a insultar y subir mesa por mesa para buscar al anomatronico de dorado, por lo cual, después de dar una sonrisa volteo hacia la posición donde se encontraba Mike, viendo como debajo de su mesa aun se podían llegar a ver los zapatos, mientras que el guardia aun se movía alejándose del lugar lo mas sigilo posible, arrastrándose por debajo de la mesa, el anomatronico volteo al reloj, marcaban 2:25 AM, había mucho tiempo para aprovechar la noche, pensó Foxy, para dirigirse directamente hacia el guardia, arruinando por completo el plan del propio Mike.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Forcejeos se escucharon por diferencia el territorio privado del pirata pelirrojo, conocido para los niños "Pirate Cove" Ni siquiera el guardia podia ver entre la gran oscuridad que manchaba el ambiente, en un intento de gritar ayuda, en un momento donde un anomatronico serviría para salvarse, el pirata le mostró su filoso garfio rozando el cuelo del guardia, en señal de amenaza, el guardia se quedo viendo con terror al anomatronico, afirmando con la cabeza que había captado el mensaje, salio una pequeña risa del guardia, después de un movimiento brusco el anomatronico tiro al suelo al guardia, un dolor en la espalda comenzaba a molestar al guardia, lo tiro con una gran fuerza, si esto era una mala señal para una pareja de chico y chica el guardia no quiso pensar de lo que podia suceder, solo quedaba retroceder, esperando que algo pasara para ayudarle, o por al menos un milagro sobrenatural, después de todo, Mike ya comenzaba a creer en lo super-natural desde que entro a Freddy Fazbears Pizza.

El guardia comenzaba a odiar y a la vez amar tener razón.

El guardia volteo hacia la derecha un momento, ademas de ver a Foxy acercando con unas intenciones inhumanas (Hablando biologicamente) pudo ver una sombra blanquecina, como si se tratara de una niebla brillante, este tenia la forma de un humano, ropa de guardia de seguridad, como gorro tapando los ojos del guardia, sangre salir de su boca, la cual mostraba un rostro indiferente, manchas de sangre en el uniforme y partes rasgadas de la camisa se podia ver, Mike no entendía nada, miraba con una gran confusión, sin entender que era aquella cosa, o con la intención que el esperaba hacer, ya tenia suficiente con 3 anomatronicos queriéndolo violar, 1 matar, y otro que aun no conocía intención, como para que se uniera otra persona con una intención similar.

Apenas cuando el guardia volteo su mirada hacia el anomatronico pego un pequeño grito, el zorro de metal tenia completamente abierta su mandíbula, mostrando los filosos dientes que este poseía, intimidaba al guardia de una manera totalmente colosal, el anomatronico ladeaba su mandíbula, solo para que el guardia tratara de evitar tocar aquel pedazo de metal, por un miedo de que este se cerrara matando en el proceso al guardia, Foxy disfrutaba de cada momento, jugando con el guardia como si se tratara de un juguete, para luego saborear hasta el momento cada momento que quedara, hasta que de repente el anomatronico comenzó a sentir una sensacion extraña en su interior.

-Ahh,,,- Se podia escuchar entre quejidos el anomatronico, como si un dolor de cabeza hundiera de forma agresiva al zorro.

-¿Eh...?- Dijo Mike, con curiosidad, después de decir esto aprovecho el momento para correr de la Pirate Cove hacia la dirección hacia la pizzeria.

El anomatronico, casi iendo a por Mike comenzaba a perder el equilibrio, el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a sentirse cada vez mas fuerte, por unos momentos el anomatronico quería acabar con su vida por tal dolor, de repente la cosa cambiaba aun mas perturbador, como si se tratara de estática aparecía alguien en frente de el, con la misma apariencia que lucia el anterior sujeto que había visto Mike de forma de neblina, el cual sse acerco al anomatronico con una cara de enojo, para dar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, mostrando le por una mano el cual parecía ser un teléfono de segunda mano.

-Soy yo... ¿Me recuerdas?- Sono entre el entorno escuchan-doce una voz alterada con un eco profundo.

_(Mientras tanto, en Show Stage)_

-¡Muéstrate si tienes los circuitos suficientes, maldito!- Gritaba Bonnie mientras hacia a un lado las mesas del local en su búsqueda de su odiado compañero dorado, esperando que en algún momento el lo pudiera encontrar.

Con un gran enojo el anomatronico volvió a su pose firme, volteando por una ultima vez a su alrededor para luego dar un suspiro electrónico, mientras volteaba con duda en encontrar a su querido guardia, encontrando solo la pelea de Freddy y Chica a la vista, y como era de esperarse el ganador fue Freddy, portando el cuchillo que poseía Chica para lanzadlo a la distancia, parecía que ellos estaban hablando, como si se tratara de un castigo, cuando Freddy por fin dejo a Chica poder levantarse Bonnie se dirigió hacia los anomatronicos, para ver a su al rededor..

-Mike, ya esta todo bien... ya puedes salir, Chica solo quiere pedirte disculpas..- Decía Freddy gritando al aire esperando que Mike apareciese

-Si, blah blah blah, lo siento, blah blah blah- Decía Chica con falsedad mientras se notaba la mirada de envidia de la anomatronico

-¿Mike?- Se comenzó a preguntar Bonnie al notar a Mike en el lugar

Los 3 anomatronicos volteaban a su al rededor, al notar que Mike no era el único en aparecer en el local, si no, también faltaba uno de ellos.

-Argh, ese zorro de mierda- Se suspiro a si mismo Bonnie para dirigirse a paso al Pirate Cove.

_(Mientras, en Pirate Cove)_

-No puedes...-

-No lo harás...-

-Sigo aquí...-

-Soy yo...-

-Siempre seguiré aquí, no pienses que me iré-

-No dejare que hagas eso..-

-Ya no mas...-

Se podia escuchar, del sujeto que buscaba la venganza y la seguridad de los guardias, el único apoyo moral y emocional de los guardias, la única persona que no estaba dentro de la gran conspiración de Freddy Fazbears Pizza, de una de las mentiras mas grandes de la historia.

El autentico y original Phone Guy.

* * *

_¡No olvides de seguirme en DevianArt!_

_Nombre: Xclax o XclaxProductions, Creaciones de FNAF y mucho mas, ¡No te lo pierdas!_

* * *

**_Preguntas/Menciones_**

**_"¿Por que carajos te gusta dejarnos en suspenso?"_**

**_R=Todo empezó, cuando empece a ver TWD apenas cuando había salido. Explicación suficiente._**

**_"Pobre Chica, es la única mujer y no obtiene nada de atención"_**

**_R= Es el castigo por matar a guardias por mas de 20 años, algo malo le tenia que terminar pasando._**

**_Me lo estoy teniendo que pensar muy bien con quien terminara quedando Mike, estoy entre *****y **** o tal vez ****** pero por el momento no lo se, me lo estoy realmente planteando, pero bueno, ¡Hasta aquí queda el capitulo de hoy! ¿Que? ¿Dejo demasiado suspenso? ¿Que no puedes aguantar en esperar para el siguiente capitulo? _**

**_Ahhh... Ya los quisiera ver en "Noches en Fazbear Horrors" Ahí sufrirán un montón._**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	10. Venganza

Foxy sintió su alrededor desvanecerse, como si todo se volviera negro, poco a poco Foxy perdía el conocimiento, el ya no entendía si estaba flotando o aun permanecía en pie, miro a su alrededor para buscar una salida, esa sensación de soledad, poco a poco se escucharon gritos, gritos de guardia siendo asesinados por el mismo pirata, los gritos de pidiendo ayuda y incluso de compasión, Foxy no se inmuto, después de unos segundos paso otra cosa, el no creyó lo que vio.

Visiones, visiones de todo tipo.

Freddy se pelea con Bonnie.

Bonnie sale lastimado, no muere.

Pasan los días, Mike logra engañarlos.

Freddy comienza a destiritarse.

El asesino vuelve.

Mike termina su cuota con el dueño.

Mike se va. Nunca volvió.

Pasan los meses. Una policial de cabello morado cierra la pizzeria, descubrieron los asesinatos.

Pasan los años. Nadie vuelve a la pizzeria.

Los demás mueren, quedando solo el y Bonnie, nadie mas.

Foxy muere.

Aquellas visiones pasaban lo suficiente mente rápido, pero para Foxy eran lentas, no importaba que tan cruel se veían aquellas imágenes, la única que logro sorprenderle fue la del guardia iendose del lugar, después de un grito de impresión al ver una visión mas detallada de su ida dio un grito de impresión, después de un quejido de ira, las visiones se fueron, apareciendo en su frente Phone Guy, con su tono de fantasma, con una sonrisa, viendo a Foxy aterrado por la escena de la ida de Mike.

Phone Guy descubrió su punto débil.

Foxy ya no estaba en su territorio, donde asesino a varias personas inocentes.

Foxy ya no estaba en su territorio.

Ahora estaba en el territorio de Phone Guy.

Era hora de la venganza.

...

..

...

..

...

..

...

..

...

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping* *Ping*...*Ping* *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

Las puertas de la pizzeria se abrieron, de el pasaba el duelo, esperando que se viera Mike, oque al menos su olor se oliera desde ahí, después de un largo suspiro el dueño avanzo hacia el Backstage, viendo que el traje de repuesto Freddy Fazbears Pizza estaba totalmente vació, después de voltear hacia los lados el dueño comenzó a explorar por si mismo, el no quería sorprenderse en el peor momento un cuerpo muerto, y probablemente destrozado y también violado, los niños harían muchas preguntas, y como lo mas probable llamaría la atención de una manera muy llamativa la policía, se dirigió a los baños, solo escucho temblar en uno de los cuartos del baño, apenas cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Mike en posición fetal sentado en el baño, con una mirada traumatizada, de lo cual el ya estaba.

-¿Molesto en algo?- Decía Fazbear sarcásticamente

-Jo-Jodase- Dijo Mike mientras se notaba su tartamudeo, ser casi violado por un robot le afecto

-Vamos, ni que fuera tan malo, pensé que nunca te darías cuenta- Decía Fazbear mientras se apartaba del camino a Mike, la gente preguntaría demasiado si vieran la cara de traumatizado al guardia

-¿Q-Que ellos m-me quieren vio-violar? ¡Q-Que sor-Sorpresa!- Decía entre enojo el guardia, el cual no podia evitar tener los brazos cruzados, como si estuviese abrazando así mismo, así el se sentía mas seguro.

-No eso, lo otro..- Decía el dueño después de rascarse la cabeza

-¿Que co-cosa?- Preguntaba Mike

-Oh, entonces no lo sabes, resulta que los anomatronicos masculinos... veras, es complicado, los creadores del endoesqueleto eran como chicos de 17 años, ya sabes, la gente cada vez es mas inteligente, pero...- Decía Fazbear sin terminar la frase

-¡¿A que se refiere!?- Preguntaba entre gritos Mike, preocupándose de manera grande

-Bueno, no me podras negar que de adolescentos, pubertos, etc por hacer la broma... dibujábamos en las libretas o lo que sea de las demás gente.. "eso" pues eso hicieron los creadores a los endoesqueleto de los anomatronicos masculinos, Que juventud, ¿No cree?- Decía el dueño mientras daba una risa preocupada

...

"eso"

"eso"

"Eso"

"Eso"

"ESO"

"ESO"

"Oh. mierda..." Pensaba Mike en ese momento

Mike se quedo callado, entendió perfectamente las palabras que uso el dueño, después de eso el guardia se retiro de la pizzeria, viendo directamente al suelo, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, ¿Como era posible? ¿A caso la humanidad estaba avanzada como para hacer eso de manera artificial? La cosa comenzaba a tener mas sentido, Mike pensaba que ellos tomarían un tubo cualquiera del suelo y... Después de un escalofrió el guardia sabia que debía de solucionar esto de alguna manera, debía haberlo, después de esto fue a pedir ayuda a Daniel, aunque lo marco a su celular lo mando a buzón, que raro, pensó el guardia, el mensaje de voz había cambiado, era casi el mismo, solo que el ex-guardia se sonaba preocupado, pero el guardia podría jurar que escucho una voz femenina al final gritando del nombre del ex-guardia, pero a Mike no le importaba, después de guardar su celular se sentó en una de las bancas del parque.

El guardia necesitaba pensar...

El teléfono del guardia sonó.

-¿Ho-Hola?- Dijo el ex-guardia

-Hola, ¿Estas ocupado?- Pregunto Mike, por algo fue mandado al buzón

-Estaba el celular apagado, es que... una chica que conocía antes me com- mejor olvídalo, es una larga historia- Respondió el guardia mientras suspiraba

-Pff, no puede ser tan larga..- Decía el guardia, mientras se desviaba del tema

-Todo empezó cuando tenia 12 años...- Respondió el ex-guardia

-Ok, olvídalo, necesito que me ayudes, los anomatronicos rompieron los cristales de la oficina, dudo que Fazbear las repare, no se que hacer, ¡¿QUE HAGO!?- Grito Mike

-Si no puedes con ellos, uneteles...- Respondió el ex-guardia

-¡¿Que!? ¡¿Estas loco!? ¡¿Sabes lo que me harán si simplemente me dejo de brazos cruzados sentado en la oficina!?- Respondió Mike.

-No, no, no, Mira, no es tan complicado, lo que tienes que hacer es...- Mencionaba el guardia, mientras que Mike escuchaba atentamente

La estrategia comenzaba a tomar forma..

* * *

**_¡Corto episodio! ¡Se pide disculpas! Soy muy consciente de ello, pero si seguía el capitulo se sentiría muy sobre-explotado el capitulo, lo realmente bueno viene en el siguiente capitulo._**

**_No responderé o daré menciones por que seria muy largo, y FF prohíbe las notas del autor mas largas que un capitulo, aprovechando para que el capitulo no se sienta tan vació quería preguntarles lo siguiente..._**

**_Estoy planeando crear un nuevo fic, de 5 capítulos en total con una actividad muy baja, ya que actualmente estoy con este y "Todos nosotros, perdidos" y el de FNAF 3, Que no lo pienso actualizar hasta que salga FNAF 3.._**

**_¿Por que preguntarles esto? ¿Que tendría de especial?_**

**_Pues, los que me siguen desde un tiempo sabrán que esperarse de mi, de que tipo de trama usare, la actitud de los personajes o la seriedad del capitulo, en esta historia esto se rompería de manera brutal, ya que, esta historia en si es en mi opinión MUY ofensiva, y la vez, un humor negro, como si se tratara de un capitulo normal de "South Park" pero hecho de FNAF, ademas de que me meteré de manera escondida y camuflada mi opinión sobre las tramas de algunas historias (No todas) Sobre FNAF y incluso de otros juegos, como estoy consciente de que esto podría resultar muy, pero muy mal, quería preguntarles que piensan ustedes. _**

**_¿Tomo el riesgo, o dejo mi idea en el olvido? _**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	11. Cuenta pendiente

Los anomatronicos llegaron a ser asesinos de miles guardias, sin ningún tipo de compasión, riéndose a cada grito de ayuda que pedía el guardia, los que lograban sobrevivir por alguna razón del traje el que los remataba seria el dueño, sin embargo los anomatronicos tienen una historia antes, los monstruos no nacen siendo terroríficos, los asesinos siempre matan por una razón, los carnívoros se comen a los herbívoros por pura supervivencia, tomándolo como una razón.

Los anomatronicos tenían una razón para amar a un simple humano. Todo paso poco después de su resurrección...

...

.

...

.

...

.

...

.

...

.

...

Sintió como se despertaba, sin poder ver nada, ni sentir su propio cuerpo, lo único que se oía a su alrededor era un hueco de sonido, sin que se pudiera escuchar nada, pero ese no era el problema, el estaba asustado, esperando que algo pasara, de un momento a otro sintió como su cuerpo pesaba un montón, haciéndolo crear de forma agresiva al suelo, escuchándose un gran estruendo, el miedo comenzaba a elevarse, poco a poco sentía como las articulaciones comenzaba a responder, el seguía asustado, lo único que el pudo ver fue un hombre siendo destrozado del estomago, una imagen terrible, pero cuando apenas el pudo abrir sus ojos...

Un grito de impresión salio de el, sus manos, eran de plástico de disfraz, viendo como los dedos de gran densidad y masa se podían mover a su voluntad, haciendo que la mirada bajara, viendo que su cuerpo se conformaba de plástico de metal, para volver a levantarse y ver lo que parecía ser una marioneta, donde se le brillaban los ojos y alejarse del lugar sin dar ningún rastro, el anomatronico sin poder aun levantarse del suelo miro a su alrededor en la oscuridad, lo único que había a su alrededor eran unas cajas de cumpleaños vacías y otros disfrazas de la pizzeria, eso no era lo que le preocupaba por momento.

Si no que el era uno de ellos.

Apenas, con un gran esfuerzo pudo levantarse donde el estaba, vio con detenimiento en un espejo que se encontraba al lado de una cámara, pudo admirarse, ver su cuerpo del disfraz y en pocas partes el exoesqueleto que le permitía moverse, aun sin poderlo creer, sintio como algo se movía a la distancia, el anomatronico volteo con miedo, esperando que se tratara del viento o simplemente que se cayera algo insignificante, pero esa opinión era completamente errada.

Cayo el anomatronico de color azul oscuro, el anomatronico con miedo se acercaba, para apreciarlo desde mas cerca, cuando vio que lo mismo paso con los otros 2, el anomatronco no entendía nada, hasta que uno de ellos logro formar una palabra, el cual fue Bonnie.

-¿F-Freddy?- Dijo Bonnie, el cual podia mirar a Freddy mirándolo directamente aun en el suelo

-Yo... no se...- Dijo Freddy, mientras aun se veía a el mismo desde un espejo

-¿Qu-Que qu-quieres de mi?- Decía el conejo azul oscuro mientras hacia un intento de poder levantarse del suelo, poco a poco lo lograba

-¿Q-Que?- Decía Freddy, mientras veía que los otros 2 anomatronicos terminaron levantándose también, formulando preguntas que Freddy no sabia responder.

-¿Qui-quienes son ust-ustedes?- Preguntaba Chica, mientras tartamudea

-¿Dond- Donde esta-mos?- Preguntaba el zorro de rojo mientras intentaba caminar.

-Hola, pequeños creyentes.- Se escucho desde la distancia.

Los anomatronicos, voltearon la mirada hacia donde provenía tal sonido, el cual, solo se podia ver 2 ojos blancos aparecer desde la puerta de salida del cuarto, apareciendo de las sombras se podia preciar una marioneta, con una mascara perturbadora de felicidad, el cual estaba mirando a los anomatronicos, mientras sonaba una caja de música, la marioneta hacia sonar su caja de música cada vez que estuviese a punto de acabarse, mientras la marioneta pasaba la mirada por cada uno de los anomatronicos y sus caras confundidas . se escucho una pequeña risa de la marioneta, para luego hablar.

-Ustedes han demostrado un potencial,muy, muy especial...- Decía la marioneta, mientras su tono sonaba muy misterioso y lento

-¿Qu-Quien eres tu?- Formulo tal pregunta Foxy, mientras retrocedía al solo ver la cara de la marioneta voltear hacia el.

-Soy su... mentor, ustedes aprenderán mucho mejor, que sus...descesores.- Dijo la marioneta, mientras señalaba con sus dedos a una caja con los cascos de anomatronico de los Toys

-¿A q-que te re-refieres?- Pregunto Freddy mientras temía cada palabra que daba al ver los ojos blancos que emanaba la marioneta

-La de la alegría de la creación- Decía la marioneta, mientras atrás suya se acercaba una copia de Freddy en versión dorada acercarse al lado de la marioneta

(_Fin de Flashback)_

Un día muy frió para Mike, a apenas unos 4 grados de temperatura hacían que todas las personas permanecieran en sus casas en lo caliente, mientras que para el contrato de Mike decía perfectamente que en ninguna circunstancia que no fuera medica no podría dejar de asistir en el trabajo, por lo que tenia que asistir de manera obligatoria a pesar del gran frió que daba el día, Mike ,caminando por la pizzeria con una gran dificultad mientras cada paso era mu lento, haciéndolo temblar y tratándose tapar con los brazos por el gran frió que había, sin embargo, Mike no entendía porque iba a la oficina, aquellos cristales que estaban rotas hacia que la oficina dejara de ser un lugar seguro, y así fue, aun estaban rotos, por lo que el guardia suspiro de enojo, Mike quería evitar hacer la estrategia que había aconsejado el ex-guardia, pero después de todo la iba a usar.

Con un tono negativo Mike dio otra vuelta a la pizzeria hacia el escenario para ejecutar su plan, en la mesa mas cercana del show se sentó, esperando que uno de ellos se activara.

Después de todo, Mike tenia la ventaja de ser el favorito.

El plan no era muy complejo, ya que, no importa la edad o la cantidad, siempre hay un lider, siempre, solo era cuestión de engañar al líder y lo demás se hará por si solo, pero el primer paso era convencer al líder, el cual en este caso era Freddy, Mike sabia esto, ademas de ser muy obvio tiene la apariencia de ser un líder, por lo que, solo se trataría de convencerlo, lograr no ser asesinado y/o no ser violado y irse de la pizzeria para luego desahogarse todo un año bebiendo alcohol hasta luego ir a una terapia para olvidar la cerveza, para luego recuperar la vida que Mike tenia antes de entrar la pizzeria, por la mente del guardia ya se estaba planeando y tener expectativas cuando Mike saldara la cuota, El guardia no evitaba sonreír al solo pensar por fin abandonar la pizze-

Una mano paso rápidamente por el hombro del guardia.

Mike se quedo paralizado, ¡¿Se movieron mas temprano!? Con la mirada volteo a ver la hora, 11:58 PM, ¡¿No se suponía que se movían a las 12:00 AM!? ¡Mike no estaba lo suficiente listo! Tomando una gran respiración, con una cara muy falsa de felicidad y con un gran esfuerzo de formar una sonrisa falsa Mike volteaba haciéndose que estaba feliz de que los anomatronicos se movieran, mas, sin embargo, no se trataba de un anomatronico, el ya había visto antes eso, era una persona, de color azul sombrío y aspecto transparente. como si se tratara de un fantasma, Mike no sabia su nombre, solo conocía que era un guardia, ya que llevaba el mismo uniforme que el, pero la zona del nombre estaba rasgada, sin embargo, eso no quito que Mike entrara en pánico, el solo se quedo viendo con una cara de impresión.

El guardia difunto, sostenía un casco vació de la cabeza de Freddy en la otra mano, donde se la entrego a Mike, el guardia, aun con miedo y con desconfianza tomo el casco, mientras este la aprecio, apenas cuando volteo hacia el guardia difunto vio como desapareció haciéndose trisas, mientras vio como volvió aparecer sentado al lado del guardia de la mesa, como si se tratara de una teletransportacion espectral, Mike, aun perplejo, obtuvo mas curiosidad y miedo cuando el fantasma comenzó a hablar.

-Hola, Mike Schmidth- Respondió el difunto guardia muerto, con un tono serio y seguro a la vez

.Ho-Hola...- Respondió ente cortado Mike, sintiéndose como si estuviera en una pesadilla, nunca creyó que le hablaría con un fantasma

-Supongo que no sabes quien soy, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto el fantasma, mientras parecía que su mano entraba en su bolsillo para sacar algo

-N-No, n-no lo se, ¿Q-Quien eres?- Dijo Mike, mientras resistía las ganas de orinarse encima.

-¿Hola? ¿Ho-Hola?- Dijo el fantasma después de sacar una grabadora del mismo aspecto espectral del guardia en frente de su boca.

-T-Tu eres...- Decía Mike, mientras sentía aun mas miedo de conocer en ectoplasma y visual al mismísima persona que le ayudo las primeras 4 noches.

-Exacto, un gusto poder conocerte de forma mas directa, señor Schmidth- Contesto Phone Guy, cuando miro el reloj, 11:59 AM, faltaba muy poco.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo una cuenta pendiente por el momento, me asegurare de ayudarle señor Schmidth, personas como usted merece salir ileso al completar las 5 noches, luego tendremos mas tiempo para hablar, usa esa mascara, ellos no te podrán descubrir con ella expuesta, solo Foxy, pero... el es mi cuenta pendiente- Dijo el guardia difunto para volver a desaparecer, mientras que Mike, solo quedo con la boca abierta.

Mike nunca creyó haber llegado tan lejos, aquella persona, aquella persona que con tan sabios consejos ayudo a hacer sobrevivir a Mike en sus primeras noches había realmente muerto, en la cuarta noche que tuvo Mike deseo que el realmente hubiera sobrevivido, aquellas esperanzas se arruinaron en la quinta noche, ahora, Mike vio con sus propios ojos lo que podia pasar después de la muerte, eso dejo hacer pensar al guardia de manera fuerte, apenas cuando vio que la electricidad de la pizzeria se hiciera extremadamente tenue, haciendo parecer muy oscuro fue cuando Mike reacciono y se puso la mascara de Freddy, las manos de de Freddy comenzaban a moverse...

La estrategia al parecer se prolongara un poco mas...

* * *

_Historia aceptada por los lectores._

_ (Inserte nombre) en Freddys_

_¡__PRÓXIMAMENTE!_

* * *

_¡No olviden en seguirme por medio de DevianArt!_

_¡Búsquenme como Xlcax o XclaxProductions!_

* * *

**_Preguntas /Menciones_**

**_"¿Spoileando de la nueva historia? Señor Xclax, usted es diabólico"_**

**_R= Y increíblemente carismático._**

**_"Oh... Por eso es que tienen... Ohh... Señor Xclax, usted es diabólico"_**

**_R= OVER 9001! _**

**_"Hay pero cuanto suspenso" _**

**_R= Ay ke zukhulento _**

**_El otro día, un lector me reto a una adivinanza o cosa parecida, para que sepan cual es, les dejo solo la parte que debo adivinar/contestar:_**

**_"Si yo como como, y tu comes comes, como comes como como, si yo como como como? _**

**_Como ven, este simple lector mortal no sabe que yo soy la ciencia y el conocimiento reunidos, por lo cual, la respuesta es muy obvia... _**

**_Pepino de mar._**

**_Eso me recuerda, mañana haré un capitulo de "Todos nosotros, perdidos" para que no vean que lo abandone._**

**_Ah, y por cierto, no actualice los anteriores 2 días, por una razón..._**

**_¡PLATA DIVISIÓN IV EN LAS PRIMERAS 10 CLASIFICATORIAS!_**

**_¡OH SI, NENA!_**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	12. Cazador, siendo cazado

El zorro de metal cayo al suelo, sin fuerza y sin energías para poder levantarse, para poder apreciar a su torturador en frente de el, el fantasma, con una sonrisa de satisfacción se agacho, para apreciar el dolor de Foxy, acercándose al estado que el provoco mas de 100 veces, el de la muerte.

-Si, me han dicho que eso duele- Dijo Phone Guy, mientras que su sonrisa se hacia cada vez mas grande

-Vaya, realmente parece casi muerto- Pensó Phone Guy, mientras dudas surgían en su mente.

¿A caso era posible? ¿Un anomatronico sentir dolor? ¿Tener emociones? Eso no importaba para el Phone Guy, el sentía, el tenia sentimientos, una hermosa novia que lo esperaba después de una jornada de trabajo, todo perdido, todo por culpa de los 4 anomatronicos, sus asesinos, sus verdugos, Phone Guy perdió todo, rechazando ir al otro mundo por evitar que los demás guardias obtuvieran el mismo cruel destino, Phone Guy rechazo todo por el bien de los demás, y veer a Foxy en aquel estado hacia imposible evitarlo sonreír, el acabaría todo de una vez, después de todo al parecer Foxy no tendrá que esperar a que muera en unos 30 años mas. Era hora de que el cazador sea cazado por su propia presa.

El fantasma se levanto, estirando su brazo, se creo de forma espectral su propia arma blanca, siendo una lanza de apariencia romana, el zorro se hundió de miedo, el nunca espero que sus victimas pudieran hacerle esto, sus intentos de hablar, de gritar fueron en vano, Phone Guy levanto su mano, preparando el golpe de gracia, para acabar con todo, Foxy seria el primer paso, luego de ello seguirían los demás, no solo salvarían a Mike, salvarían a todos los demás, almas perdidas, con rencor en sus almas, liberadas, Phone Guy aventó aquella lanza directamente a la cabeza del zorro rojizo, pero apenas cuando iba a tocar al animatronico se destruyo instantáneamente, por esta vez, un ente de igual poder.

-¿Uh?- Dijo Phone Guy, luego creo una lanza similar, pero paso lo mismo

-No podrás- Dijo un ente con eco por todo Pirate Cove

El fantasmal se puso en posición defensiva, volteando a todos lados para encontrar aquel ente, después, del otro lado de Pirate Cove habría otro guardia, con ojos blancos y la misma apariencia del phone Guy, pero este era de color purpura, rodeándolo un área negra, Phone Guy con solo verlo se impresiono, el sabia quien era, el sabia que el había hecho, el sabia que el era el responsable de todo.

-¿Que piensas hacer?- Dijo aquel ente purpura, mientras que su sonrisa era una de las mas grandes existentes

-Tu...- Decía el Phone Guy impresionado, para luego fijar su mirada en el zorro anomatronico

No importo, el no debía de ser un verdadero problema, Phone Guy volvió a alzar su brazo y crear 7 lanzas al rededor, todas se lanzaban de manera directa al zorro, pero no importaba, el ente se teletransporto, evitando cada lanza atrapándola o simplemente destruyéndola, el ente estaba de parte de Foxy, Phone Guy retrocedió, el fantasmal apenas podia tener una apariencia física, invocar armas con dificultad y con suerte aun se podia teletransportar, el sabia que ante sus ojos se encontraba algo mas fuerte, algo as serio, Phone Guy sabia que se encontraba con el mismísimo asesino, el ente purpura extendió su mano, de ella salia un liquido totalmente negro, el cual se dirigía hacia el zorro, el cual, parecía darle el combustible necesario, haciéndolo levantar, con la diferencias que sus ojos eran negros, y como pupilas un pequeño punto blanco, en ese momento Phone Guy se retiro con una rápida teletransportacion, el sabia que esa pelea no la ganaba, la situación había cambiado de planes.

Mike sentía como los anomatronicos sabia que algo estaba mal, los 3 anomatronicos veian su exterior, para ver lo que fallaba, esperando encontrar, los anomatronicos ya sabían que Mike no estaba en la oficina, pero, sin embargo Freddy sabia que Mike estaba cerca, desde la visión de Mike, habiendo solo 2 huecos para poder observar lo que pasaba, solo el olor a que ya había sido usado aquel casco de una vez mas, poco oxigeno era el que se filtrara, provocando que el guardia respirara de forma pesada, Freddy se asomo hacia el casco, Mike dejo de respirar de la impresión, de ver a Freddy tan cerca, casi chocándose los cascos se retiro, volteando con una cara de impresión, vio como un aspecto similar al fantasmal, aquel ente purpura miraba a Mike, se teletransporto de manera rápida hacia delante del guardia...

Mike no dio respuesta alguna, cualquier sonido mostraría su ubicación, pero aquel ente miraba de una forma perturbadora, el ente sabia que el era Mike, sin embargo, el quería jugar, jugar con su mente, pero no valía la pena solo paralizar de miedo al guardia, se teletransporto detrás de Mike, entonces, el ente decidió susurrar...

-¿Sabes lo mas interesante de este casco?- Pregunto entre susurro aquel ente, notando su malicia con solo oírlo

-¿Alguna vez conociste a algún Jeremy Fritzgerald?- Volvió a preguntar en susurro

-Es curioso como el logro modificar el casco para que sus toxinas no afectaran al cerebro humana, ni yo me sabia esos trucos...- Decía el ente purpura, mientras extendía su brazo al casco, tocándolo

-Pero, yo me se trucos muchos mas... "Interesantes"...- Dijo el ente purpura en susurro.

El asesino, logro alterar el estado químico del casco, haciendo que se pudriera a un paso rápido, las toxinas que mucho antes emanaba el casco comenzó a volver a salir, Mike lo noto de inmediato, sintiendo en su respiración como las toxinas comenzaban a entrar en Mike, dejando débil al guardia, los 4 anomatronicos ya se encontraban cerca de Mike, el debía de mantener su casco, pero si no se lo quitaba moriría de intoxicación grave, pero si lo hacia, estaría a las manos de los anomatronicos, Mike se lo pesaba mucho, pero cada segundo que pasaba era una toxina mas entrar en Mike, alterando la fuerza del guardia para solo resultar hacer al guardia mas débil, al final, después de todo, el guardia cedió a ser descubierto, tomo el casco para luego aventarlo hacia la distancia, después de soplidos en intento de lanzar las toxinas, después de unos segundos el guardia levanto su mirada con preocupación, viendo como los anomatronicos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Mike.

Era hora del tan llamado "Si no puedes con ellos, uneteles"

Definiría a fin de cuentas el destino del guardia...

* * *

_**Preguntas/Menciones**_

_**"¿Para cuando Freddys Malls?"  
R=No puedo oírte, paso por un túnel.**_

_**"¿Alguna vez pensaste en dejar de hacer historias?"  
R= Historias no, en cambio, Fanfiction mas de una vez, siempre e querido cambiarme a un ambiente mas de mi estilo, y no solo de shippeos aleatorios o incluso de mala calidad.**_

**_Bueno, Últimamente eh obtenido muy buenos resultados a la hora de recibir apoyo, no solo de esta historia en especial, si no también de las demás, si esto sigue así puede significar la resurrección de "Fire" Pero quien sabe, es una cosa de pensar a detalle si pensare ne seguirla, no se, ¿Que piensan ustedes?_**

**_Ah, para los que preguntan con quien se quedara Mike, hay una pista en los anteriores capítulos, diciendo con quien se quedara Mike, pero como esta SUPER escondida, (En serio, muy escondida) dudo que realmente descubran, pero les doy una pequeña oportunidad para los que no me dejan de preguntar con quien sera, sin embargo, si deseas no spoilearte no busques la pista. Eso seria todo._**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	13. Mentiras necesarias

Mike se sentia como una mala persona.

Mike se sentia como la peor persona del mundo.

Mientras el oso metálico formulaba cada palabra con su caja de voz era como una daga directa al guardia, después de todo, ellos seguían siendo humanos de alguna manera, Mike se sentía mal, por solo escuchar el punto de vista del anomatronico café, mientras que los demás anomatronicos solo miraban a Mike, buscando una respuesta, y obviamente, solo estaba Chica esperando que los anomatronicos cambiaran de opinión y matar al guardia, pero cada palabra que lanzaba Freddy mostraba lo contrario, hacia sentir extremadamente mal al guardia, un sentimiento de nostalgia y lastima comenzaba a fluir por Mike, aquel sentimiento que solo causa muerte se apodero de Mike, el de la compasión, Mike dio un gran respiro, y decidió seguir con el plan, mientras tragaba un poco de saliva de los nervios.

-A-Acepto, pero... simplementte alejense... nunca vayan a acercarse a mas de 1 habitacion de mi...- Contesto el guardia, estando en la defensiva

-¡¿Lo dices en serio!? ¡¿Aceptas!?- Contesto impresionado el conejo

¿Por que los anomatronicos sentían aquel amor bizarro y inhumano?

En cierto punto cuando los anomatronicos reencarnaron en su propia tumba estaban decididos ser libres desde los primeros dias, pero nunca fue asi, todo era lo mismo, la Alegría De La Creación no dejaba de surgir de su compañero, poco a poco los anomatronicos estaban desesperados, asustados, y sobre todo aterrados, la desesperación los hundió y con ellos su sentido del razonamiento, no tardaron en ser las marionetas del titiritero, cualquier orden les daba una pequeña esperanza de escapar, entonces ahí sucedió, el guardia numero 57. un hombre cualquiera, con una familia normal cualquiera, fue la victima numero 57 de los anomatronicos, cuando ellos entendieron, cuando ellos comprendieron el arte que su compañero quería mostrarles.

El de la alegría de la creación.

A simples ordenes paso a ser simple diversión, trabajar de día y matar de noche, era un festín para los anomatronicos, después de unos años se convirtió en una competencia, en una competencia de asesinato, "El que lo atrapa, lo mata" fue la regla del grupo, donde el que fuera el primero en atraparlo seria el afortunado de meter a la pobre victima en un traje de metal, haciéndolo sufrir y que sus gritos de agonía y tristeza fueran su entretenimiento. todo esto en solo 28 años, para eso anomatronicos eran de corazón frió, expertos en la escabullicion y en la ejecución rápida, sin embargo, el sentimiento de querer irse, el querer volver con sus familias comenzaban a alejarse, deseando seguir mas tiempo en su tumba, la idea de abandonar sus nuevas vidas resultaba una mala idea para ellos, no querían ser libres, y sabían que así seria.

Sin embargo, ellos siempre tuvieron un sentimiento vació, un sentimiento de pura necesidad, esta era la de un compañero nunca transformado, dejado lo que seria su tumba cono una vacía, este era la de un anomatronico que en su tiempo fue una estrella de oro junto con su compañero de similar color, los anomatronicos nunca supieron su nombre, el titiritero solo respondía que no era su asunto saber de el, sin embargo, ellos nunca pudieron entrar en aquella habitación, aquella habitación la cual era imposible entrar para ellos, la única habitación segura, la única habitación en donde los humanos entraban, la única habitación que no se encontraba en la programación de los anomatronicos en general, la única habitación donde se encontraba su asesino. Y junto a el, un sentimiento agobiante y nostálgico.

Aquel traje hecho trizas, apenas pudiendo sostenerse de pie, un peor estado que la que llevaba el propio Foxy, vació, totalmente vació, lo único dentro de el resortes y alambres de cobre y de metal oxidado se encontraría en ese traje, entonces paso el día, donde llego la noche, los anomatronicos estaban activos y listos para ver su carne fresca entrar por la pizzeria y ir hacia la oficina, los 4, quedaron totalmente sorprendidos al verlo, Mike Schmidth, era el, sus programas y pocos recuerdos de su anterior vida se mostraron, el programa lograba reconocer la cara, los recuerdos solo reforzaban la curiosidad de los animatronicos, apenas cuando sabían la verdad, fue cuando era demasiado tarde, ellos lo sabían perfectamente, ya no solo era acercarse y alejarse, solo simples intentos de verlo de cerca, apenas 2 noches desde que estuvo Mike y ellos lo sabían, la noche 3 seria la noche en la que lo atraparían, nunca paso, la noche 4 se intento atraparlo con mas esfuerzo, tampoco lo lograron.

La noche 5, el ultimo día de trabajo de Mike, los anomatronicos estaban desesperados por atraparlo, sin embargo, no lo lograron, pero, Foxy casi lo logro, lo único que logro fue la parte inferior de la puerta de metal estrellarse de manera hostil contra su cabeza, sin embargo, en la noche 6 lo volvieron a ver, y ahí empezó todo, un nuevo intento, una nueva oportunidad, los anomatronicos sintieron por primera vez aquel sentimiento, ya no de agonía, tristeza, felicidad, ni amor se trataba en su momento, si no, un lleno al vació, un sentimiento que llenaba aquel vació que había en sus corazones metálicos, ahora ellos tenían la oportunidad, aproximadamente muchos meses de trabajo para Mike le preparaban en la pizzeria, no podia haber error, pensaban los anomatronicos, estaban muy, pero muy, equivocados.

Freddy lo sabia, el mismo lo sentía, no era normal que "el" visitara múltiples de veces a la pizzeria, mirando a sus compañeros y a el con una mirada confusa, dudando de ellos, ¿Como el sabia aquel secreto? sus visitas ne le no era normal, solo venia cada cierto tiempo, dar una sonrisa maliciosa hacia los anomatronicos como saludo y de despedida una carcajada de igual tono, pero no, esta vez, "el" miraba con odio hacia los anomatronicos, como si hubiera una traición en los 2 bandos, como si supiera un secreto de ellos, fue así cuando no solo se veía a menudo de día, si no de noche, llevando un traje de conserje nocturno, el sabia que siempre estaba allí, escondido entre las sombras de la noche, sabiendo que no solo seria observado por su amado guardia, si no por "el" también.

El lo sabia, el guardia probablemente no, por que el se especializaba en eso, mas rápido y escurridizo que su enemigo dorado, "el" estaba haciendo algo en aquella habitación, solo escuchándose mas y mas el ruido de construir algo, o tal vez reparar algo... Parecía que nadie mas sospechaba de esto, solo mentiras decía el oso de metal, mentiras para poder convencer al guardia, mentiras que se ocultaban entre tristeza y amor, el sabia que si no hacia eso pasaría una catástrofe, el sabia que todo lo que el conocía por el momento se iba a quitar, para nunca volver, o para arruinarlo todo, el lo sabia, y también sabia que "el" ya no era mas su aliado, ya no era mas un "amigo" el era ahora un enemigo esperando a desaparecer a todos, y si era necesario el mismo guardia.

El no lo iba a dejar pasar fácilmente, mas, no habría ninguna diferencia si el guardia no cooperara, Freddy sabia que Mike necesitaba procesar bien esto, pero eso tomaría tiempo, y "el" comenzaría a ejecutar su plan en cualquier momento, y el oso anomatronico le dolía mentir de tal manera al guardia, haciéndolo creer patrañas y mentiras de su boca salir, simplemente los demás anomatronicos seguían la corriente, solo por razones amorosas, y Chica queriéndolo aun asesinar, sin embargo, ninguno de los 3 anomatronicos sabían lo que Freddy sabia, incluso, sabia que "el" estaba ahí mismo, de alguna manera u otra.

El podia aun salvarlo, pero no a el mismo, ni siquiera a sus queridos compañeros, pero valdría la pena, el no quería ver a Mike muerto, el no merecía lo mismo que los demás, veía con tristeza a los demás anomatronicos, mientras que los anomatronicos sonreían por dentro, solo por ver a Mike como un amigo por primera vez, pero eso no importaba en aquel momento.

Freddy sabia que los 4 estaban en peligro total, mientras que Golden ya no se encontraba masa en este mundo, el lo podia sentir, solo había una manera de salvar al guardia, de salvar a una vida humana, por primera vez no quitar vidas, mas, solo lo haría una vez, y ese seria la ultima.

Y ese seria la vida perdida de su propio asesino.

* * *

**_Preguntas/Menciones_**

_**"¿El asesino no estaba muerto ya en tu historia?" (Posible pregunta que se que me preguntaran, y mejor de una vez responder)**_

_**R=El asesino no es el único ser purpura. Sin embargo para entender mas de esto debes adentrarte mas a los minijuegos de FNAF 3. Entonces sabrás que el asesino aun no hace su debut.**_

_**"¿De que color veías el vestido?"**_  
_**R= ¿Del #TheDress? No confió en imagines de 720p a menos, normalmente, esa calidad de imagen/vídeo puede ser por alteraciones de Photoshop.**_

_**"Creo saber con que se quedara Mike, y por primera vez deseo estar equivocada"**_

_**R= Pff, yo veo a todos los shippeos en general mal en mi gusto personal, ¿Que tan malo podria ser?**_

_**Como sea, como algunos sabrán tengo una cuenta de Youtube llamada "XclaxProductions" El cual era un proyecto de llevar las historias a audio, por desgracia, el proyecto llevaba mucho tiempo y termine dejándolo, y no me da gusto mirar algo abandonado, por lo que, poseo en mi PC los 2 juegos de FNAF (No soy masoquista, pero también planeo comprarme el 3 como el 1 y el 2) Ya sabrán con leer esto a que me refiero, como yo no soy capaz de hacer algo a menos que tenga un compromiso no eh completado ni el FNAF 1 ni el 2 (Noche 4 en el 1 noche 5 en el 2) Por lo que, como me gustaría completar los 2 juegos de manera voluntaria (O mas o menos voluntaria) Planeo hacer "Walktroughs" sobre los 2 FNAFS y subirlas por Youtube, pero como esto ya seria mucho cliché decidí saber también sobre esto su opinión, al menos que consiga algún mejor contenido para ese canal y no dejarlo abandonado sin mas. ¿Que piensan ustedes?**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**_


	14. Momentos dolorosos

Se logro escuchar las puertas abrirse del local de Freddy Fazbears Pizza, no era nadie mas que Mike Schmidth mientras sostenía hablando por teléfono dirigiéndose hacia la oficina, mientras que obviamente tenia que ver como los anomatronicos comenzaban a moverse de manera lenta, simples movimientos que alguien diría que fueran por el aire, pero suficiente experiencias eran para Mike como para saber que el incluso antes del trabajo era observado, haciendo que su tono bajara de una manera mas bajo, mientras que el tenia que observar su al rededor, esperando que algo sucediera, mientras se sentaba en la silla de la oficina, tomar la tableta y seguir con la conversación, después de todo, el Wi-Fi aun era capaz de funcionar sin importar el defectuosos sistema de la pizzeria.

-Entonces, ¿Como crees que te va a ir?- Pregunto el ex-guardia, mientras el interés se pudo notar.

-No lo se, dijeron que no se acercarían, apenas cuando los vea a mas de 4 metros les cerrare directamente a la cara- Decía Mike, mientras se ponía notar su seguridad con solo verlo

-¿Y crees que eso bastara? Digo, en algún momento ellos te atraparan, solo es cuestión que hagas cualquier mínimo error- Explico el ex-guardia, a pesar de no ser la mejor manera de animar a alguien, no era mas que la verdad

-Bueno, entonces no tendré que cometer ninguno- Dijo Mike, mientras el veía el reloj

-Como sea, Si tu lo dices esta bien, pero... no, nada, olvídalo- Dijo Daniel para luego suspirar.

-Bien, tengo que colgar, ya casi empieza la jornada- Respondió Mike, mientras se estaba acomodando en la silla

-Bien, entonces ten suerte- Dijo el ex-guardia

-Gracias- Respondió Mike para luego colgar

Apenas cuando empezó la jornada nocturna el guardia suspiro, haciendo silencio, tratando de escuchar cualquier cosa, pasos, pasos rápidos, cualquier sonido activaría las luces que se encontraban al lado de la oficina, tanto como las puertas, no importaría si el guardia tuviera que estar en esa posición, ni siquiera levantar la tableta, ni siquiera gastar energía, todo valdría la pena si solamente el guardia se concentraba en el sonido de la pizzeria, después de todo, valdría la pena no ser atrapado, aunque, realmente los anomatronicos estaban en un asunto mas importante.

-Yo digo que lo deberíamos matar- Decía Chica, mientras ella miraba un cuchillo, imaginando como asesinaría al guardia

-No Chica, no lo haremos- Respondió Freddy, mientras se notaba su frustacion

-Exageran demasiado, no es mucha ciencia, simplemente atrapesmolo, y lo disfrutamos, digo, ¿Que tan difícil puede ser?- Respondía Foxy, mientras se limitaba a estar nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a estar afuera de la Pirate Cove

-Que no, no hacemos esta junta solo por eso- Respondió de la misma manera a Foxy

-¿Entonces para que es esto? Convenciste a Mike de ser nuestro amigo, no debemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad- Respondía Bonnie, mientras dejaba su guitarra de plástico en la mesa

-No, lo que pasa, es que creo qu- Decía Freddy, para ser interrumpido.

-Simplemente matemoslo, eso es lo que quiere que hagamos el guardia, pelear mutuamente para que el salga ganando- Decía Chica mientras seguía mirando aquel cuchillo

-Eso solo pasa en las películas, Chica- Respondió Bonnie

-CHICOS, esto ES importante- Grito Freddy, para llamar la atención de los demás anomatronicos

-Miren, ni lo mataremos, ni lo atraparemos, ni nada, simplemente, no nos acercaremos a el- Respondía Freddy, como si se tratara del líder

-Eh, eh, eh, para tu carro, yo no prometí eso- Respondía Foxy, mientras se levantaba

-Con cuerdo con Foxy, pensé que solo le soltabas mentiras, pero no, veo que no sabes aprovechar una buena oportunidad- Decía Bonnie, para luego levantarse de la misma manera que Foxy

-Chicos, no solo se trata de mi, piensen, ¿Que creen que pasara si le hacen eso? ¿Que simplemente lo olvidara y seguirá viniendo aquí la noche siguiente?- Respondía Freddy con seguridad

-Lo hará, si lo hacían los demás guardias, también el vendrá- Contesto Foxy, como si se tratara de algo obvio

-No, Hasta tu sabes que pasa cuando no vuelven la noche siguiente- Decía Freddy con frustacion

-Si, por eso justamente vendrá la noche siguiente- Respondió Bonnie, mientras que Chica solo quedo callada, ningún bando le beneficiaba

-No, no es así, solo tenemos que esperar a q- Decía Freddy, mientras el sentía algo pasar, volteo hacia la izquierda.

Estaba pasando.

Paso mucho mas rápido de lo que Freddy pensaba.

Lo vio, no sabia que hacer, esta vez se encontraba en una situación mas apretada, entonces el anomatronico cafe volteo hacia sus compañeros, ellos mataban por la alegría de la creación, pero no creyó que esto pasaría alguna vez, parece que la única cuerda era Chica, pero parecía que no, todos habían cambiado, todos parecían simplemente obsesionados, sabia que solo había una manera de que todo volviera a la normalidad, y eso ocasionaría a lo que los anomatronicos estaban evitando todo este tiempo, la libertad.

-¿Saben que? Hagan lo que quieran, no me importa- Respondió Freddy mientras se quedaba en brazos cruzados

-Así si, Bonnie, ¿Que hora es?- Dijo Foxy frenético

-Mi sistema dice que son las 1 AM, tenemos aun tiempo de atraparlo, Vamos!- Respondió Bonnie para correr hacia la oficina

_(Mientras tanto, en la oficina)_

El guardia comenzaba a cansarse, no había ningún ruido que no fuera de la que emanaba la propia oficina, apenas cuando iba a sentarse de manera de sentarse de manera mucha mas cómoda fue cuando frente a sus ojos vio salir un humo blanco salir, entonces lo volvió a ver

-Señor Schmidth- Respondió Phone Guy, mientras veía de manera seria a Mike, el cual se encontraba un poco nervioso

-¿Q-Que?- Respondía entre cortadamente

-Me temo que deberá hacer esta noche de manera normal, los anomatronics van hacia usted, pero tranquilo, mañana no venga, todo estará resuelto para entonces- Respondió entre alegría el difunto guardia

-¿A q-que te ref-refieres?- Dijo Mike, mientras se notaba su cara de nerviosismo

-Solo no venga mañana, es por su seguridad- Respondió Phone Guy, mientras suspiraba al final de la frase

-¿Uh?- Dijo confuso Mike

-Solo soporte hasta la noche, ellos piensan abusar de usted, ya me imagino que ya lo sabrá, solo soporte, yo me encargare de que este a salvo, pero habrá una consecuencia- Dijo Phone guy, para comenzar a desaparecer

-¿Que co-cosa?- Respondía aun mas nervioso Mike

-Solo intente aguantar, me encargare de lo demás, todo volverá a la normalidad, se lo aseguro- Dijo Phone Guy, para desaparecer de la oficina

Mike se quedo sin palabras, confundido comenzó a intentar de analizar de mejor manera las palabras del hombre del teléfono, en ese intento lo escucho, un sonido rápido dirigirse hacia la oficina, en un movimiento rápido cerro la puerta izquierdas, donde se escucho los golpes de Foxy en intento de lograr abrir la puerta, el guardia suspiro, entonces escucho un sonido de la derecha surgir, vio como de las sombras salia la mano de Bonnie, en eso Mike salto para cerrar la puerta derecha con éxito, en suspiro el guardia se sentía afortunado, logro quitarse 1 hora entera, entonces comenzó a sentarse y volver a la vieja rutina, abriendo la tableta y ver como Foxy se había largado, para luego abrir la puerta izquierda.

Cada minuto fue afixiador para Mike, cada sonido que salia afuera de la oficina era confuso, la tableta apenas se levantaba para solo confirmar dudas que salían del guardia, los anomatronicos parecían ser como moscas, moverse de forma rápida por todas partes, mas de una vez casi lograban a atrapar a Mike, pero errores por parte de Mike fueron a su favor para poder seguir resistiendo la noche, Freddy en ningún momento se retiro del escenario, mientras que Chica portaba su cuchillo también intentando de atrapar al guardia para simplemente matarlo, mientras que Freddy solo veía de forma preocupada aquella habitación, el sabia que allí había una habitación, pero el sistema que conformaba la vista del anomatronico no estaba programada para ni entrar ni para ver, eso mismo pasaba con los demás, pero la diferencia es que Freddy sabia de la existencia de ese cuarto.

No importara cuanto habían gritado los animatronicos en intento de que Mike abriera la puerta, eso no iba a suceder de ninguna forma, y de manera difícil, el guardia logro sobrevivir la noche completa, con solo 3 animatronicos intentándolo atrapar, por fortuna, Freddy nunca se movió del escenario, encontrándose reflexionando, por lo que le guardia logro tomar ventaja de la situación, se encontraban apenas unos minutos de que sonara las campanas, los anomatronicos se rindieron en su intento de atraparlo esa noche, no valdría la pena solo unos minutos de satisfacción, lo intentarían en la siguiente noche, el guardia empezó a descansar y cantar victoria de una noche mas de triunfo, el guardia se acomodo en la silla, entonces, el volvió a aparecer.

-Señor Schmidth- Dijo Phone Guy, mirando al guardia

-¡Lo logre! ¡¿Te ocuparas de lo demás!?, ¿¡Verdad!?

-Si, pero me temo que usted saldrá perjudicado- Decía Phone Guy mientras miraba con una cara de tragedia a Mike

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?- Decía Mike mientras la alegría comenzaba a reducirse gravemente

-Espero que usted lo entienda, pero el contrato de no faltar ninguna noche se puede romper de 1 manera- Decía Phone Guy mientras escondía algo en su espalda

-Y esa manera, es por fracturas en la pierna y en el brazo, ya se imaginara lo que tendré que hacer- Phone Guy saco lo que parecía ser un bate, Mike se levanto de manera rápida, esperando ver una salida

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No, no!- Suplico le guardia mientras retrocedía para chocar con la pared

-Lo siento señor Schmidth, espero que usted llegue a comprender- Dijo el guardia difunto para acercarse al guardia con el bate

* * *

**_El otro día, estaba viendo unas cosas, y decidí expandirme del español al ingles, hice una versión ademas mejorada de "Noches en Freddys" en versión ingles, solo el capitulo 1, pero después de ver, quería preguntar si alguien logra dominar el ingles de manera decente y/o perfecta, aunque yo mismo leí mi versión del capitulo 1 en ingles me pareció bien, pero salio de forma dudosa, por eso mismo quisiera preguntar si alguien es capaz de traducir un capitulo en español al ingles, ya que, el proceso (Ya que estoy re-haciendo los capítulos de "Noches en Freddys" a mas eficientes, por lo que el proceso es mucho mas tardado para mi) Para ver quien es tan amable como para ayudarme en este proceso. Como sea, no es obligatorio ayudarme._**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	15. Confusiones

_(Flashback)_

-¡NO, ESPERA, NO LO HAGAS, NO!- Gritaba Mike con miedo total, viendo como la persona que le ayudo en su primera semana agarraba el brazo derecho del guardia

-Espero que usted comprenda, Mike Schmidth- Dijo el guardia difunto, tomando el bate por la mano izquierdo, mientras lo alzaba al aire preparándose para dar el primero golpe

-ARRRGH!- Grito el guardia, al sentir como el bate choco contra el brazo, creando un dolor colosal, desafortunadamente, el hueso del brazo parecía no querer romperse

-Uh, me gustaría felicitarlo por su gran resistencia, pero como vera, en este caso no es muy bueno eso- Dijo alzando de nuevo el bate.

De nuevo, el difunto guardia alzo hacia el aire por segunda vez, preparando un segundo golpe con una gran potencia, un enigma de gran importancia, ¿Como es que era capaz de que un fantasma o un ente pudiera interactuar de forma física hacia un humano? Mike no lo sabia, pero al parecer después de todo Phone Guy escondía mas cosas de la que el sabia, solo diciendo lo que era necesario, eso no importaba en ese momento, el difunto ex-guardia iba a dar otro golpe, mas potente que el anterior, apenas cuando iba a tocar el brazo de Mike, algo detuvo a Phone Guy.

De una gran cantidad insana de chispas, un brazo anomatronico detuvo el del difunto ex-guardia, tanto como Phone Guy y Mike voltearon a ver que pasaba, era el mismo Freddy, mientras que de sus actualizaciones se podia ver como convulsionaba entre chispas, muchos cables se estaban fundiendo, de la cara de Freddy no se le podia notar ninguna expresión, mostrando una cara por defecto, como si se tratara de un animatronico común y normal, ojos encendiéndose y apagándose, como si se tratara de una mal función, pero se veía que no, al hacer de un lado al difunto guardia, el cual retrocedió, ¿Como era capaz que uno de los anomatornicos fuera capaz de afrontar la programación? Freddy, a diferencia de los demás anomatronicos poseia una voluntad superior a los demas, eso se podia notar desde aquel día, pero esta vez, era la primera vez que el mismo hubiera llegado hasta tal punto.

-¿C-Como es posible?- Se pregunto el difunto guardia mientras retrocedía, mientras el miraba la hora, 6:03 AM

-Joy of creation- Sonaba atrás del difunto guardia, se podia ver unos ojos y dientes blancos destacar de las sombras, con esto fue suficiente para saber que la cosa se iba a torcer

-Discúlpeme Mike Schmidth, ya no puedo hacer nada aquí- Dijo Phone Guy para desaparecer del lugar, de manera rápida también desapareció la sombra de la izquierda, tantas cosas, en tan poco tiempo

-¿Q-Que?- Decía Mike mientras sostenía su brazo derecho, tratando de procesar la información vista.

-Mi-Mik-Mike...- Dijo Freddy para fundir el ultimo cable, quedando invulnerable ante la programacion, actuando de la manera normal, caminando como un animatronico normal se dirigió hacia el escenario.

_(Fin de Flashback)_

Eso pasaba por la mente de Mike, pensando todo lo que había pasado, mientras el guardia se sentaba en la vieja oficina, algo raro estaba pasando, una tormenta se encontraba fuera de la pizzeria, Mike nunca había visto un ambiente mas terrorífico antes, las demás noches no se podían comparar a esa noche, algo raro estaba pasando, pero lo único que mantenía Mike centrado eran los pasos de los anomatronicos, pasos extraños, pasos que no se acercaban, se alejan, se escuchaban martillos siendo usados durante la noche, Mike suspiro y miro el reloj, 1 AM y no había sido atacado, ni contactado, eso no era normal, algo pasaba, el lo sabia, solo el hecho de no saber lo que pasaba hacia sentir a Mike mas nervioso, sudor comenzaba a salir de la frente del guardia, un sentimiento asi era peor que la tortura, la oscuridad de la pizzeria hacia que Mike no soportara mas estar 5 segundos mas en silencio.

Los pasos se seguían escuchando, Mike se sorprendía de como su oído se afinaba, esos pasos se escuchaban del otro lado de la pizzeria, después de todo, algo de el se perfecciono después de tanto trabajar allí, pero en ningún momento el sonido se acercaba, ni ruido de Foxy acercándose a gran velocidad, este silencio mataba a Mike lentamente, el simple sonido que provocaba la oficina ponía mucho mas nervioso al guardia, un humano normal no soportaría mas esto, y asi fue, de alguna manera el debía de tranquilizarse, una manera de calmarse, y si fuera necesario, alguien con poder hablar.

Cerrar las 2 puertas de la oficina, la energía estaba a 88% y apenas eran las 2 AM, Mike nunca había visto la energía tan alta en una hora tan cercana a las 6 AM, cerrar las 2 puertas drenaría tanta energía que dejaría a 40% a la AM, Mike estaba consciente de eso, pero eso no le estaba importando, le importaba mas escuchar a alguien, o al menos entablar una conversación, sin escuchar los anomatronicos acecharlos, Una persona común se hubiera suicidado en el lugar de Mike, pero el seguía, todo tenia un limite, y ese fue el de Mike, la diferencia es que el solo buscaba una compañía, tal vez Phone Guy era una forma de sentirse acompañado en las primeras 3 noches, escucharlo morir en la cuarta fue un golpe duro a Mike, la noche 5 no ayudo nada para calmar a Mike, Mike empujo lo máximo que pudo hasta llegar a su limite, si el moría por hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer, al menos no moriría solo.

Mike abrió su celular, una voz humana serviría de mucho consuelo, los escasos contactos que tenia en su celular eran muy comunes, su madre, su hermano y unos amigos que el había conocido desde la infancia, ¿Llamar a su madre? Una mala idea para Mike, Apenas el podia soportar las burlas de la mirada fría que Mike mostraba por esas noches, necesitaba una voz que el conociera, que hubiera pasado por lo mismo, apenas cuando encontró su numero llamo sin pensar.

-¿Hola? ¿Mike?- Dijo el ex-guardia, sonando cansado y vostensando

-Mike, son las 2:23 AM, ¿Que pasa? ¿Ya lograste salirte de ese empleo?- Repitió Daniel, mientras el cansancio se seguía escuchando

-Uh... solo, necesito charlar- Contestaba Mike, mientras el no podia evitar mirar hacia las 2 ventanas, sabiendo en que cualquier momento uno de ellos saltaría hacia el

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Daniel, mientras que daba un bostezo

-Solo, no se si resistiré mas- Respondía Mike, mientras que los pasos que se escuchaban en la pizzeria se comenzaron a confundir con facilidad

-¿De que hablas? ¿Cuanta energía tienes?- Preguntaba el ex-guardia, mientras sonaba un poco mas despierto

-74% Y bajando a mas velocidad- Respondió Mike mientras veía la energía bajar

-Uh, eh... ¿Crees que puedas resistir un poco mas?- Pregunto Daniel para escucharse mas energético

-Creo que si, ¿Que planeas hacer?- Pregunto Mike, mientras volvía a mirar aquellas 2 ventanas

-No tengo ni puta idea, voy para all- Dijo Daniel para luego colgar

-Buff...- Dijo Mike suspirando mientras bajaba su celular

Mike se sentía mal, el buscaba hablar, no una ayuda, con mantener una conversación mas de 5 minutos le habría valido, el no podia soportar mas ese silencio, el estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez la idea de estar con aquellos anomatronicos seria una buen-

Se escucho una pared caerse a pedazos, un ruido que saco de la concentración a Mike, poniéndolo alarmado, que no evito levantarse del susto, corrió hacia el escritorio para tomar la tableta y ver lo que pasaba, las cámaras cercanas no mostraban a nadie, ni las lejanas, algo estaba pasando en la mayoría de puntos ciegos, los pasos se alejaron hasta dejar de oírse, para luego escucharse cosas moverse, algo malo debía de estar pasando, Mike abrió uno de los cajones de la oficina, saco una linterna, tomo el Cupcake de plástico que estaba arriba de unos monitores, solo por si había que ganar tiempo, abrió las 2 puertas, dio un respiro hondo, y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la ofici-

-No se le recomiendo, señor Schmidth- Dijo Phone Guy, para volver a aparecer en estado fantasma

-¿Uh?- Dijo Mike, mientras volteaba impresionado

-Le recomiendo dejar que las cosas pasen como deban pasar, su presencia aquí peligra mucho mas que antes, esta vez no estamos hablando de una consecuencia muy "incomoda" para usted, usted esta realmente en peligro de muerte- Respondió Phone Guy, el hablaba en serio.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Respondía el guardia con confusión

-En serio, señor Schmidth, lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es mantenerse en su oficina, no sirve de nada hacerle daño, usted cometió la decisión de seguir aquí- Decía Phone Guy, mientras que su cara solo mostraba una expresión de seriedad

-Pero, si tu eres... uh... lo que sea que seas en este momento, ¿No podrías ver lo que esta pasando ahora?- Pregunto con esperanza de una respuesta convincente

-Si se lo explicara usted no lo entendería, para entender debería investigar el local a fondo, pero ahora no hay tiempo de explicaciones- Respondió Phone Guy

-Escuche, Señor Schmidth, no lo obligare a quedarse en la oficina si usted realmente quiere ir a investigar lo que esta pasando, si usted quiere ir a ver, hágalo, no me haré responsable de lo que le suceda, lo cual, pueden ser varias cosas- Respondió de nuevo Phone Guy, mirando con una cara trágica a Mike

-Pues muy bien, igualmente, moriré en cualquier día de estos- Dijo Mike al reunir de valor, y abandonar la oficina y adentrarse en la oscuridad que le rodeaba.

-Con mucho respeto, señor Schmidth, pero usted esta loco- Dijo el difunto guardia para desaparecer.

* * *

**_Preguntas/Menciones_**

**_(No hay ninguna review que de una pregunta, o una mención que hacer)_**

**_¡Gracias por leer, suerte!_**


	16. Situaciones inesperadas

Pasos pequeños realizaba Mike, la tormenta parecía poder penetrar el techo, ya que había múltiples goteras pasar por arriba de Mike, incluso se podia ver que la sanidad de la pizzeria no solo era baja en la salud de los empleados, si no también en el tema de control animal, apenas cuando Mike se comenzaba a alejar de la oficina podia el mismo ver ratones de tamaño enorme pasar de un lado a otro, buscando comida, ratones, los cuales no olvidan el hecho de poder comer un humano en descomposición, veían a Mike como u humano que iba a morir en un traje para alimentarse de el, Mike miraba tragando saliva por cada paso que daba, no le daba ni una seguridad estar divagando por la pizzeria, pero el silencio era insoportable, fue cuando estaba llegando hacia los baños, cuando los pasos se podían escuchar mucho mas fuertes.

¡Un inesperado ruido salio de la nada! Se podia escuchar como una pared completa había caído, ¿Como era posible? Se pregunto Mike, mientras intentaba el asomar lo máximo posible la cabeza, intentando ver a alguien, o a algo, fue cuando dio un arrancon para llegar abajo de una de las mesas de fiesta, pasando por debajo de ellas, moviéndose de una a una, mirando hacia los lados para ver lo que provocaba el sonido, nada se podia observar, ni la mayor mínima pista, los anomatronicos estaban en su sitio, parecía no reaccionar, estaban todos, excepto uno...

Freddy.

Mike miraba confuso a los 2 animatronicos que estaban en el escenario, el se sentía extraño, ¿Realmente ellos en algún pasado lejano fueron sus amigos? Esta duda realmente mataba lentamente a Mike, el no podia sentirse bien del estomago, por que esa sensación de tristeza y terror lo confundía tanto que ni el sabia como reaccionar en una situación como la suya, Mike miro su reloj, faltaba un montón para que terminara su jornada, pero no era normal que a esa misma hora los anomatronicos no se movieran, o mas bien, que solo Freddy se moviera, entonces, Mike estuvo a punto de prender su lampara para seguir en su investigación sobre aquellos pasos se detuvo cuando se escucho un paso cerca a su derecha,el cual, dejo estupefacto al confundido guardia.

Era extraño lo que pasaba, el no se movía, solo estaba parado allí, sin dar ningún otro tipo de movimiento, mirando de manera directa al guardia, mientras que pocos circuitos se estaban quedando, Mike, confundido, se quedo allí, limitándose a ver lo que estaba pasando, hasta que unos circuitos llegaron a freírse, dando un sonido fuerte y escandaloso eléctrico, fue cuando por fin, Freddy dio unas ultimas palabras...

-M-Mi-Mik...- Dijo Freddy, mirando directamente al guardia

-No, no, no!- Pensaba Mike, mientras daba unos pasos lentos hacia atrás, con la esperanza de que no hubiera un movimiento brusco acercándose

-M-mik- Dijo Freddy, para caer al suelo bruscamente, detrás de su espalda, se encontraba su casilla rota, aparatos electrónicos saliendo de el y ademas tuercas salir, ademas de una hacha clavada en la espalda.

-¿Uh?- Dijo Mike, sorprendido de lo que sus ojos veían, ¿Que había pasado cuando el estaba en la oficina?

-Veo que la pizzeria no estaba tan sola como aquel empleado dijo que estaría- Se escucho una voz a la distancia, para luego verse un pie apoyarse sobre el cadáver de Freddy, para también retirar el hacha de este.

-Bueno, supongo que entonces hice bien en "callarlo" para siempre- Dijo aquella voz misteriosa, mientras al terminar la frase produjo una pequeña risa espeluznante

-¿Cual es tu nombre, chico?- Pregunto la voz

-M-Mike- Respondió el guardia tartamudeando, sin saber exactamente que decir o que hacer exactamente

-Mmmm, me recuerda algo ese nombre... ¿Apellido?- Pregunto la voz, con mucho mas firmeza

-M-Mike Schmidth- Respondió de nuevo Mike, con las mismas características anteriores

-Oh, con que eres el tal famoso Mike Schmidth que Carl habia hablado tanto- Dijo la voz, para dirigirse poco a poco a Mike

Mike se quedo sin palabras, donde se producía la voz misteriosa se vio un hombre de las sombras surgir, su vestimenta era un uniforme, pantalones morados oscuros, camiseta de guardia morado claro, gorra morado oscuro, y curiosamente, un cabello morado oscuro también, ¡¿Que clase de persona se vestiría así!? La cara de aquel hombre vestido de morado, era de risa, siempre manteniendo una sonrisa, en ningún momento se la quito, sus ojos siempre miraron a los de Mike, sin mostrar ninguna señal de debilidad en ningún momento, con una sola mirada, logro que Mike se quebrara de nuevo psicologicamente, quedándose el guardia sin palabras, dejando a que el hombre de morado hablara por si solo.

-¿P-Por que quieres sa-saber mi nom-nombre?- Pregunto Mike de nuevo tartamudeando

-Oh, bueno, es muy fácil, mi querido amigo, resulta que ami me gusta... siempre saber primero el nombre de mis victimas- Respondió aquel hombre de morado, mientras que de su cara no se podia quitar aquella sonrisa penetrante

El corazón de Mike dejo de latir un momento, en el momento en el que aquel hombre termino su frase hizo sentir a Mike una simple hormiga siendo aplastada, ¿El era... el asesino? ¿El no había muerto por un traje? Toda clase de preguntas se formaron en Mike, ¿A caso sus recuerdos le hacían pensar algo que no eran ciertas? Pensaba esto mientras el aun intentaba alejarse retrocediendo paso a paso, pero luego, el hombre de morado tomo su hacha para estrellarla hacia el suelo con agresividad, mientras que Mike dio un salto de susto, el hombre de morado dio una risa de diversión, mientras miraba con cara aprovechosa hacia Mike. Mientras que el hombre de morado se limitaba a mirar con risa de nuevo al ver a Mike aterrorizado, el hombre de morado estaba disfrutando cada momento.

-¿Q-Quien e-eres tu?- Pregunto Mike de nuevo tartamudeando, mientras el miraba nerviosamente la hacha que poseía aquel hombre vestido de morado

-Bueno, es una respuesta igual de sencilla, mi querido amigo, pero no te sera de utilidad al lugar donde me encargare llevarte- Respondió el hombre de morado, como si se tratara de una persona de alta educación o como mínimo elegante

-Asi que, yo que tu, cerraria los ojos, no te gustara lo que vas a ver...- Dijo aquel hombre con vestimenta morada, para levantar de nuevo su hacha, acercándose a Mike de manera lenta

-¿Sabes? Terminare lo que Carl nunca pudo terminar...- Dijo de vuelta el hombre de morado, para correr hacia Mike de forma agresiva, para alzar su hacha, y que cuando esta estuviera apunto de impactar contra la cabeza de Mik-

-N-no- Se escucho entre cortos circuitos Chica, la cual, detuvo el impacto de la hacha del hombre morado, el cual, retrocedió a una distancia seguro manteniendo una posición de defensa

-No permitiré que lo mates- Respondió Chica, entre alteraciones de voz por el mal funcionamiento de programación de este

-¿Uh?- Se pregunto Mike, al ver como por primera vez era protegido por un animatronico, y la mayor sorpresa, es que era protegido por la misma Chica, ¿Como esto era posible?

-Por que Mike Schmidth DEBERÁ MORIR por mis propias manos...- Dijo Chica, al sacar un cuchillo de cocina en uno de sus compartimientos del traje, siendo uno de los cuchillos mas filosos que Mike había visto antes

-Urgh...- Se quejo el hombre de morado al ver a Chica de esa manera tan espeluznante, para luego, dar una risa confiada y contestar- ¡Ha! ¡Yo no necesito apuñalarles por la espalda como hice con su difunto y estúpido amigo, igual, sera mucho mas entretenido hacerlo por la manera difícil!- Exclamo a todo pulmón mientras sostenía con fuerza a aquella hacha...

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer, suerte!_**


	17. Retrasando lo inevitable

-No me diste mucha pelea- Menciono el tipo de morado, mientras separaba su hacha de la fría espalda de la anomatronica, mientras se podia ver el aceite escurrir por la hacha

-Veo que tus pequeños amigos fueron un poco inútiles- Dijo al ver todos los anomatronicos destrozados a su al rededor, era sorprendente como un hombre común hubiera ganado una batalla tan difícil

-Argh...- Se quejo Mike, mientras veía como la muerte le llegaría por fin, no sabia que si se agradecía de al menos no ser atrapado por aquellas maquinas.

-Vamos, no tengas miedo, no es como si fueras a morir... espera, olvídalo- Dijo mientras soltaba una sonrisa, y cargaba su hacha en lo mas alto, mientras que Mike trataba de retroceder lo máximo que podia

-Di tus ultimas palab- Decía el hombre morado, mientras, que una sombra de la distancia choco contra alguien, llevándolo contra la pared

-EEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG- Gritaba Foxy, mientras mostraba sus filosos y poderosos dientes al pequeño hombre

-¡Argh! ¡¿Como te atreves- Grito el hombre para luego tomar la hacha de dos manos y hacer retroceder al zorro de metal, mientras que se limpiaba una herida que este le provoco.

-Vaya, realmente me heriste- Decia sarcásticamente mientras pasaba su mano para ver la poca sangre que salia de su mejilla

-Deja devolverte el favor- Dijo el hombre de morado mientras corría agresivamente hacia Foxy

-EEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG- Seguía gritando Foxy, para luego golpear al hombre morado en la cabeza con la mano izquierda, y empujar contra la pared

-...- No sonó ningún ruido del hombre morado, al parecer murió

-Agh...- Suspiro el zorro, mientras se podia escuchar que su caja de voz seguía defectuosa, para luego voltear a Mike

-Bien... creo que eso fue todo- Suspiro también Mike, después de sentir un gran alivio

-No, no termino- Dijo Foxy acercándose a Mike lentamente

-¿Uh?- Susurro Mike, temiéndose lo peor.

-Creo que deberíamos terminar lo que no pudimos hacer aquella noche- Decía el zorro, mientras su mirada lo dedica todo

-¡¿Que!? ¡Espera, no, no!- Decía Mike, mientras retrocedía y gritaba lo mismo

-¿Uh?- Volvió a decir Mike, al ver como de los escombros volvía surgir aquel hombre, ¡¿A caso no podia morir de una vez?!

-¡OYE, DETRÁS DE TI!- Gritaba Mike hiperactivo, mientras señalaba hacia el hombre

-Oye, tal vez no haya visto en mucho tiempo el sol, pero no caeré en ese truco tan vie- Dijo Foxy, para no terminar su frase

De un golpe que parecía durar mas de 5 minutos, en unos cuantos segundos la hacha atravesó el cráneo de traje, para luego cortar en 2 la propia cabeza del exo-esqueleto, mientras grandes litros de aceite y lubricante se escurrían hacia todos lados, Foxy callo rápidamente, mientras que la hacha del hombre se quedo atascada en lo que parecía ser el cuello de aquel zorro, Mike por puro instinto, corrió a toda velocidad hacia este, apenas cuando sus manos pudieron sentir el áspero tacto de la madera del hacha, sintió casi como se le rompía la mandíbula, producto de una patada, el cual lo alejo a bastantes metros, casi incapacitado de poder moverse

-Bien, ahora debo de admitir, que me hicieron enojar, créeme, desearas que este pedazo de chatarra fueras tu- Dijo el hombre para aplastar la cabeza del exo-esqueleto de una patada

-¿Sabes? Juraba que esta cosa estuviera ya quemado con los antiguos modelos, pero que se le va a hacer- Dijo para levantar su hacha de nuevo

-Tardare un buen rato y un montón de sobornos para arreglar este desastre, pero primero me encargare de ti- Dijo con una risa para por fin terminar con Mike, levantando la hacha

-¡MUERE DE UNA V-

-¿Hola? ¿Mike? ¿Estas ahi?- Sono en las afueras de la entrada de la pizzeria, mientras se oía como este tocaba la puerta tapada de tablones de vidrio.

-Urgh, esta sera una larga noche, hacer un ruido, y desearas mas estar muerto- Susurro el hombre tapándole la boca a Mike con una cinta, mientras caminaba a un paso tranquilo, limpiándose las manchas del aceite y tapando su herida en la mejilla

-¿Hola, Mike estas ahí? Uh... ¿Están esas maquinas allí?- Pregunto la misma voz del otro lado

-No, no lo están, al parecer se apagaron- Respondió el hombre de morado, sonando lo mas cuerdo posible

-Mmmmhhh!- Intentaba advertirle al ex-guardia, pero la cinta en su boca se lo impedía

-Uh, ¿Quien esta ahí?- Pregunto el ex-guardia, tratando de diferenciar en lo que había en las sombras

-Soy el compañero de Mike, necesitamos ayuda, aunque esas cosas se apagaron, lograron lastimarlo, Deja retiro estas tablas, para que entres y nos ayudes- Dijo el hombre, mientras que con la hacha rompía los tablones de la manera mas rápida y silenciosa posible

-¿Que Mike bien? Deja llame a una ambulancia- Menciono Daniel, mientras de que su bolsillo sacaba su teléfono

-¡No! No necesita esa clase de ayuda, mejor míralo por ti mismo- Dijo el hombre mientras abría las puertas, viendo a su siguiente victima siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna

-Uh, bueno...- Dijo el ex-guardia mientras se adentraba en la oscura pizzeria, mientras intentaba buscar a Mike entre la densa oscuridad

-Esta en el fondo- Dijo el hombre que vestía de morado, mientras cerraba las puertas lentamente sin que Daniel se diese cuenta

-Uh, oh, allí est- Espera, ¿Que haces atado?- Se preguntaba el ex-guardia mientras podia ver a Mike atado por los brazos y una cinta en la voca

-DETRAS DE TI- Logro gritar Mike, logrando romper la cinta con una mordida

-¿Detrás de qu- Dijo el ex-guardia, cuando el hacha del hombre choco directo con el hombro izquierdo, escuchándose un gran estruendo, y un doloroso grito de agonía

-¡¿SABEN!? ESTOY HARTO DE USTEDES- Gritaba de forma agresiva hacia sus 2 victimas, una estando atada, y otra agonizando de hemorragia y dolor

-Todo esto podría haber salido tan bien... pero llegaste tu- Apuntaba a Mike con odio

-Todo esto no hubiera pasado, si tan solo no te dejaras ligar por unas estúpidas maquinas, eso es triste- Exclamo el hombre, mientras parecía hechar la culpa de todo esto a Mike

-Podría estar en este momento haciendo algo mejor, pero no, y ahora, me tendre que encargar de OTRO sujeto- Dijo con cara de cansancio a Daniel retorcediendose en el suelo, cuando se dio una cara de impresión

-Servicio 099, Policial Carly a su servicio, ¿Cual es la emergencia?- Sono del teléfono de Daniel, mientras este trataba de formular una palabra de ayuda

-AYUD-

Ultimas palabras, para luego terminar en un grito final, un hacha clavada en la espalda mas la sangre salir de la espalda, mucho mas rápido que eso la hacha se dirigió nuevamente hacia el celular, el cual había oído el intento de ayuda y el mismo grito, haciendo un intento por que este no se hubiera escuchado, aquel hombre que vestía de morado gruño de furia y de cansancio, las cosas se le habían complicado demasiado por segunda vez, paso su mano por su frente sudada, mirando directamente a Mike, no había tiempo esta vez para arreglar el crimen perfecto, solo el tiempo suficiente para realizarlo.

-¿Sabes? Haria otro discurso para ti, pero tuviste suerte, morirás mas rápido- Dijo el hombre para correr hacia Mike y dar un gran salto, para finalizar la vida de otro ser vivo

-No puedes- Se escucho, viendo lo que podia ser humo blanco aparecer entre la hacha y entre Mike, haciendo imposible que este chocara con el guardia

-¡¿Que!?- Grito el hombre de morado con impresión, para fijar su mirada mas alto

-N-no puede se-r...- Tartamudeo, al ver lo que el veía

-No esta vez-

* * *

**_Este es el penúltimo capitulo, el siguiente ya sera el final, ¿Creen que su mente como lector lograra predecir un final? Lo dudo mucho._**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	18. Saldar cuentas

-No esta vez- Hubo una silueta tenue, era increíble lo que estaba pasando.

-¡N-no!- Dijo el hombre de morado para retroceder de manera lenta, notándose el miedo que este tenia

-Esta vez no- Volvió a repetir aquella silueta, la cual se llegaba a asimilarse a la de Phone Guy

-Tu... tu... ¡Tu no existes!- Exclamo repitiendo una y otra vez la frase mientras este intentaba a atravesar la silueta, pero esta solo la atravesaba

-No- Repitió aquella silueta

-¡Ngh!- Dijo el hombre vestido de morado, mientras seguía retrocediendo mientras sudaba.

-N-No puede s-ser... tu no.. tu no...- Dijo aquel tipo morado, mientras algo asombroso volvió a ocurrir.

-S-Soy yo...- Dijo otra silueta tenue, esta vez de menor tamaño que la anterior.

-N-No... ¡NO!- Dijo volviendo a exclamar, simplemente cerrando los ojos mientras que este atajaba hacia todos los lados, sin tener que apuntar, mientras que las siluetas se estaban acercando poco a poco a aquel hombre...

-¡Ngh...- Gimió Mike, para arrastrarse poco a poco hacia la salida, la cual estaba aun abierta, corrió hacia ella, cuando la estuvo a punto de pasar...

-¡ESPERA!- Exclamo el hombre de morado

-¿Ugh?- Dijo Mike, apenas pudiendo estar de pe, volteando hacia el origen de la voz

-¡AYU-AYÚDAME!- Gritaba el hombre mientras que mas siluetas blancas se seguían acercando hacia el, como si se tratara de hormigas al azúcar

-¡TE DARÉ LO QUE SEA, PERO SAC-SÁCAME DE AQUÍ, POR FAVOR- Volvió a gritar, siguiendo intentar de tapir en 2 a las siluetas sin ningún éxito

-¡POR FAVOR, AYÚDAME!- Siguió exclamando

-N-no...- Dijo Mike para irse corriendo

-¡NO!- Dijo el hombre vestido de morado, soltando la hacha y tratando de correr hacia la salida, pero esta se cerro

-No lo harás- Otra silueta apareció, esta vez de una mujer, el cual cerro las puertas con el viento

Aquel hombre de morado, sorprendido estaba, se encontraba sudando, suplicando y gritando de miedo cada vez que aquellas siluetas se acercaban a el, como si se tratara de una fobia estuvo volteando hacia todos los lados, esperando una salida en la que escapar, a un lugar seguro, fue cuando una idea le salio por la cabeza, cerrando y gritando los ojos se dirigió al "Cuarto seguro" mientras su propio cuerpo estaba atravesando aquellas siluetas, hasta poder llegar a la habitación, el cual encontró un traje viejo de dorado, uno de los antiguos personajes de las anteriores pizzerias, la cara del hombre dio una sonrisa para llegar a ponérsela, una vez puesta, se dio por estar a salvo, viendo como el traje le quedo a la perfección después de tantos años, una vez que vio a las siluetas dirigirse hacia el, se detuvieron, como si no pudiesen avanzar mas.

-¿Ugh?- Dudo el hombre, al ver como las siluetas lo dejaron de seguir

-Ja...jaja..JAJAJAJAJAJA-No dejo de reírse de felicidad aquel hombre, al ver como las siluetas no podían llegar a el

-¡¿AHORA QUIEN ES EL MEJOR!? ¡JAJAAJAAJAJA! ¿AHORA QUIEN ES LE MEJ-

_*Thng*_

-¿Ugh?- Se pregunto aquel hombre, al sentir como un calambre se salio de su lugar, chocando contra la piel, sin que este lo lograra atravesar, siendo molesto. cuando iba a hacer algo para acomod-

_*Thng* *Thng* *Thng* *Thng*_

_*Thng* *Thng*_

-Rgh,,,,- Dijo el hombre ne aquel traje metalico, de rodillas, tratando de mantenerse en pie, los calambres empezaban a...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Decía gritando, los calambres comenzaban a atravesar su piel.

-AAAAAARGGGHHHHHH! AYUD- AAAAAHHHHHHH!- Los calambres de las rodillas y de los brazos se activaron, el hombre cayo al suelo retorciéndose en si mismo

-AYUD- AAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡ALGU- AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- Trataba de formar palabras el pobre tipo, mientras que de su boca no dejaba de salir sangre

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Suplicaba, mientras veía como las siluetas simplemente estaban de testigos.

-TRGSH- Los calambres pudieron atravesar el cráneo, muerte instantánea.

_*PRM*_

-¡MANOS EN ALTO, AHORA MISMO!- Dijo una policial de cabello morando, con un francotirador en manos apuntando buscando a un objetivo al cual apuntar

-¿Ugh?- Dijo una vez que localizo un cuerpo tirado al lado de un celular, con una herida enorme en la espalda

-¡Chicos, ya saben que hacer, ustedes vengan conmigo!- Señalo a 2 hombres a ir hacia aquel cuerpo, mientras que a los demas siguieron a la policial

-¿Cual es su estado?- Pregunto la policial, mientras ella estaba caminando lentamente estando alerta de cualquier problema.

-Mmmm... esta muerto- Confirmo uno de los hombres, mientras que se levantaba a tomar su propia arma para seguir los pasos de la policial.

-¡Quiet- ¡¿Que demonios!?- Se detuvo sin completar la frase, al ver el cuarto lleno de sangre, un traje lleno de sangre, mientras se podia escuchar una música provenir de uno de los trajes de oso, con su cancion perspectiva de fiestas...

-Uhh, dios...- Dijo la policial para tomar un pañuelo para taparse la nariz, el olor era horrible

-Llama a emergencias, al dueño y al jefe- Comento la policial, mientras intentaba encontrar a una explicación de lo que estaba pasando

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

¿?

-¡A-Aun sigo v-vivo?...- Se pregunto el hombre

Su cuerpo era muy pesado, una gran debilidad se podia sentir, una vista pésima, pero en cambio todo se veía en tonos morados, estaba en un cuarto, había personas allí, entre ellas una mujer, la misma policial que se encontraba tapándose la nariz, se había volteado, estaba de espaldas, no había nadie mas con ella, los hombres que la acompañaban se habían retirado, el hombre volteaba a su al rededor, estaban solos, dio una sonrisa, una fuerza comenzó a brotar de nuevo, como si se tratase de algo natural, con gran dificultad se levanto, aun notándose el gran peso, no podia ver su cuerpo entero, solo pedazos dorado, el hombre no te le intereso esto, actuó de manera indiferente, en cambio solo dio pasos pequeños, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

En el paso se encontraba tirado la hacha que el mismo había soltado antes, la tomo con un poco de dificultad, haciendo un pequeño sonido. para luego levantarlo, como si de un momento a otro fuera una cosa muy liviana, la sonrisa se volvió a formar, el sentimiento de dolor se estaba retirando, solo un sentimiento de satisfacción se llegaba solo a sentir, una vez que solo quedaron metros para llegar hacia ella, alzo la hacha, el objetivo era la cabeza, pero de repente, todo fue dolor, sintió como era desprendido, como si un golpe al estomago se tratase, vio como se alejo de su cuerpo, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, el estaba dentro del traje, pero a la vez no, podia ver su cuerpo de manera tenue, pero el sabia que su cuerpo aun estaba en ese traje, ¿Como era posible?

Solo un poco de lógica basto para entenderlo todo, pero, ¿Que lo separo del traje? Se pregunto en ese instante, fue cuando volteo a los lados, y volvía a haber otra cosa, un niño con una camisa dorada y pantalones cafés, este tenia un tono tenue como el que tenia el, pero, este niño tenia los ojos totalmente negros, cuando el hombre de morado se levanto, miro con indiferencia, ya que el niño no hacia otra cosa, solo se quedaba quieto, observando..., mirándolo... analizando, fue cuando otro sonido se escucho a la izquierda, era otro niño, chaqueta rojo y shorts amarillos, ¿Que estaba pasando? Mismos ojos negros, cuando el hombre comenzaba a tener miedo, otro apareció, una niña de camisa amarilla y pantalones amarillo claro, cuando parecía que se iba a detener, otro niño, camisa azul y pantalones de mezclilla.

¿Que hacían ellos allí? Se pregunto el hombre, pero no le tomo importancia, su objetivo era el traje, según como se podia observar, aquel muñeco estaba aun de pie, sosteniendo aquel hacha, como si fuera un objeto esperando a ser utilizado, a obtener un orden, solo quedándose en la ultima posición que se quedo, el hombre intento avanzar para acercarse a aquel traje, este parecía no afectarle de ninguna manera lo que le acababa de pasar, como si su único objetivo fuera entrar en aquel traje, pero de repente, una gran presión de gravedad comenzó a sentir, como su cuerpo choco contra el suelo de forma brusca, volteo hacia los lados, ¿El origen de aquella anormalidad? Un niño, el cual llevaba la mano encerrada apuntando hacia el hombre, pero con el pulgar abajo.

Sin embargo, el objetivo seguia siendo el mismo, el hombre intentaba aun llegar allí, pero la gravedad llego a ser mas alta, estando pecho abajo, el niño de azul hizo la misma acción que el anterior. Se podia aun arrastrar, pero era algo mas dificultoso que antes, pero aun lo seguía intentando, pero luego fue la niña quien repitio la accion, forzándose la gravedad aun mas, luego fue el de café, y por el ultimo el dorado, se sentía una gravedad tan alta que cada 14 segundos el hombre lograba avanzar apenas unos centímetros, impresionante como esto no detenía al hombre.

Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de llegar al traje, unos 2 hombres aparecieron delante suya, siendo obstáculos de su camino, los 2 estaban agachados, mirando fijamente al hombre que aun intentaba llegar al traje, uno de ellos llevaba un teléfono y una grabadora en la mano, jugando con la cuerda del teléfono, el otro, llevaba un celular moderno en la mano derecha, mientras que en aquel teléfono se podia ver una llamada al 911, el hombre se quedo sin palabras unos segundos, hasta que por fin entendió de que se trataba de esto, fue cuando intento lo mayor posible en gritar y intentar llegar al traje, pero donde el mismo estaba situado se pudrió el suelo, manos largas y negras comenzaron a tomar su cuerpo, lo comenzaron a sumergir en aquel lugar, no iba a ir a un lugar mejor, iba a ir a un lugar mucho, mucho peor...

Las personas que se encontraban ahí se desvanecieron, a excepción del hombre del celular, el cual miro para atrás, para ver a aquella policial, sin saber que su vida estuvo en riesgo por unos momentos, ya que se encontraba viendo la escena del crimen, unos centímetros atrás de ella se encontraba el traje, con aquella hacha sosteniendo en la mano listo para atacarla, pero, el viento fue de mala suerte, lo empujo hacia donde estaba la chica, aquel hombre que llevaba su celular tomo la cabeza del traje, haciéndolo caer hacia el otro lado, para luego desaparecer para siempre.

Para que todos desaparecerán para siempre...

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

-¿Ugh?- Dijo la policial, al voltear detrás suya, viendo como el traje se encontraba tirado cerca de ella.

-¿Como esto es...?- Se pregunto, mientras que tomo su celular, llamando a su superior.

-Requiero el cierre de Freddy Fazbear Pizza, tal vez sea una exageración, pero realmente necesito a estudiarlo mas a fondo, dijo ella para luego retirarse del local.

Mike escapo, El ex-guardia murió,no se supo nada del hombre, tampoco de los niños, la pizzeria cerro, la policial la investigo, y luego lo resolvió...

**¿Good ending?...**

***FIN***

* * *

_**Habra como ultimo una cosa mas y el epilogo, solo esperen unos días mas...**_

_**¡Gracias por leer, suerte!**_


	19. Sin saldar cuentas

Una noche fría pero tranquila, la comisaria de la ciudad se encontraba casi inactiva, estando allí solo 15 policías, 2 en servicio y los demás se encontraban en descanso, aunque, una de los policías se encontraba en el cuarto de evidencias, mirando el mismo caso de siempre, a pesar del tiempo que paso y de la poca importancia que tiene aquella policial de nombre Carly le resultaba imposible dejar como no resuelto, pensar en esa idea era tan mala como la de morir en combate, siempre en los ratos libres ella se ponía en aquel cuarto a analizar el mismo caso, a esperar a ver una imperfección, a ver algo que nadie mas vio, a encontrar una pista, después de todo, siempre dejan una pista... Esta vez, no era nada diferente, se puso sentada en la mesa, viendo el pizarron con todas las evidencias en la mesa, un libro de la gente que murió, y por mucho que mirara aquel libro, la única relación de todas las victimas era la misma, la hora de muerte siempre variaba, pero despues de to-

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

-¿Uh?- Dijo en voz baja la policial, mientras que estiraba la mano para atender el telefono

-No lo hagas- Colgó aquella voz

-¿?- Se pregunto ella, mientras volvió a colgar el teléfono, no seria la primera ni ultima vez que hacían una llamada de broma a la comisaria.

_*Ring* *Ring*_

-¡Argh!- Dijo Carly de nuevo, si iban a hacerle broma a los policiales, al menos que fuera una vez..

-Quien sea el inmaduro que este haciendo esta broma, le aconsejo que empiece a madur-

-¡AYUD- Se perdió señal

-¿Uh?- Dijo instantáneamente Carly, para levantarse de la mesa.

Esa llamada no era ninguna broma, sonaba lo mas seria posible, y entre esos pocos segundos en la llamada escucho una voz familiar, rápidamente llamo a formar un equipo aleatorio, una vez que se encontró el lugar de la llamada era en esa famosa pizzeria, Freddy Fazbears Pizza, que irónica es la vida, penso Carly, tantos años para encontrar una pista mas en la colección, se dijo asi misma, tomaron 2 autos policiales con destino hacia la pizzeria, mientras estaban en camino la policial tomo las medidas adecuadas, el francotirador atado en la espalda, siempre cargado de munición, una pistola normal en el bolsillo, un cuchillo en un bolsillo, estaba todo listo, una vez que llegaron a la pizzeria, el primer policia en bajar fue ella, corriendo directamente a la puerta, se veia entreabierta, pero antes de tocar dio un vistazo, no se podia ver nada, solo oscuridad, una vez que pateo la puerta, lo poco que se podia ver iluminado gracias a la luna era el gran pasillo.

No se veia nada raro...

Cuando por fin el resto del equipo alcanzo el paso de Carly, se quedaron cierto tiempo callados, esperando que algo pasara, el que quebró el silencio fueron los pasos de la policial avanzando de forma lenta pero seguro, mirando por los lados sin dar ninguna clase de descuido, entonces, marcas de sangre se encontraban en el piso, se trataba de 2 rastros de sangres, uno alejado de otro, parece que hubo un asesinato, pensó la policial.

-Vayan a seguir el rastro, yo investigare- Señalo a 3 policiales a investigar aquellos rastros, mientras que se mantuvo cerca de otro policial para investigar el lugar.

Siguió un pasillo largo, oscuro y húmedo de la pizzeria, se podría ver el final del pasillo y al lado de ella la entrada de la oficina, Carly conocía bien el edificio, también ella estaba cociente de sus problemas de electricidad, eso respondería a la duda dl por que el lugar estaba tan oscuro, pero lo demás no tenia sentido, ¿Por que habían trajes destruidos por todos lados? No tenia sentido, por mucho que se lo pasara a la mente no encontraba una razón aunque sea lógica, lo del asesinato tendría mucho sentido que se tratara de venganza o una ridiculez así, pero, ¿Que tenían que ver esos trajes de animales en ello? Mientras esto pasaba por la mente de la policial que se encontraba caminando escucho un sonido atrás de la puerta del cuarto de conserje.

Se escucho otro sonido proveerse de allí, Carly tomo su cuchillo, mientras que por la mano izquierda estaba de manera lenta acercándose hacia la perilla, una vez que la giro alg-

*TSCH*

Una sonrisa solo sobresalió de allí, la puerta se abrio tan repentinamente que choco contra la frente, haciéndola retroceder, un cuchillo ya con sangre choco contra la cabeza del compañero de la policial, el atacante también tenia intención de asesinar a Carly, pero esta se defendió con la mano derecha, pero esta no pudo evitar recibir un cuchillazo en el vientre, una vez que la policial cayo al suelo pudo escuchar una sonrisa venir de esa persona, mientras el atacante se encontraba huyendo a toda velocidad del pasillo, lo único que se podia ver de el era ese pantalón morado claro que tenia y esa chaqueta morada oscuro, una vez que el hombre se encontró con los demás policías se escucharon disparos, hasta que por fin cesaron. La policial dio esfuerzos a levantarse, estaba sangrando de la cortada, pero aun se mantenía en pie. Uno de los policiales que se encontraba en el otro lado del lugar llego a ver a Carly.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el policía.

-Si, solo necesito un vendaje- Respondió ella

-¿Y como esta Mich- oh no...- Dijo el policía mientras veía el cadáver de su compañero muerto, en su frente se encontraba un gran hoyo de cuchillo.

-¿Que pasa con Micha- oh...- Dijo la policial al ver su compañero muerto, simplemente tapándose la boca.

-¿Que paso con el sospechoso?- Pregunto Carly, esperando escuchar una respuesta que la animara.

-Escapo, solo logramos dispararle en el hombro, pero no ceso, ya hay policías persiguiéndolo, no llegara muy lejos con el sangrado que tiene

Bueno, una respuesta satisfactoria para ella...

-¿Y que hay de los rastros de sangre?- Pregunto Carly

-Bueno, los rastros se dirigen hacia un muro falso, que parece que se destruyo hace aproximadamente 1 hora, aun no vimos esa parte, estamos viendo pistas

-Bien, ire yo- Respondió la policial mientras iba a paso seguro, pero tambaleándose

-Espera, ¿No que ibas a necesitar vendaje?- Pregunto el policía mientras intentaba detenerla

-Pff, si un disparo a la pierna no me mata no lo hará una cortada- Respondió ella

Aunque era cierto que se encontraba herida, ella no iba a dejar que el único caso que no pudo completar simplemente se le fuera de las manos, mientras pasaba por todas las policías viendo la escena ella avanzo hacia aquel muro falso destruido, según por lo que parece, lo destruyo una persona, ¿Abra sido el que lo ataco? No sabría responder con certeza... Aquel agujero de la pared se encontraba tan oscuro que no se podia ver, lo único que se podia ver allí era una luz de celular prendido, una vez que Carly se adentro, fue en busca de un botón para aprender los focos, hasta que ella se encontraba caminando por el borde del cuarto para buscar el botón, se podia sentir como se acercaba el olor a algo putrefacto, una vez que encontró el botón, que estaba entre unas telarañas, prendió la habitación, en el cual por in se pudo ver su interior...

Oh no...

Algo horrible vio los ojos de la policial, deseando nunca haberse adentrado a tal cuarto, se encontraban 2 trajes metálicos dorados, sentados en la pared del cuarto, lo horrible del asunto, es que se podia ver en su interior 2 cadáveres, lo peor del asunto es que aun la sangre se estaba filtrando por los agujeros del traje, mientras que por los agujeros de la mascara aun se podia ver la carne muriéndose, era algo horrible de ver, al lado de esos trajes se encontraba un celular, manchado de sangre y con la pantalla un poco rota, el cual era el causante de la luz, a pasos débiles pero seguros se acercaron hacia el celular, la pantalla se encontraba un texto.

_"__No digas que no te lo advertí, señor Mike. Bienvenido seas._"

¿Mike? ¿Quien es Mike? Se pregunto ella, una vez que volteo hacia aquellos 2 trajes, se necesitaba un buen estomago para hacer lo que hizo ella, después de dar un buen respiro de aire y de también saliva, la mano se encontraba temblando tocando una de las mascaras, la cual se encontraba media abierta, una vez que se abrió el traje automáticamente se abrió, dejando caer el cadáver al suelo, mientras que la sangre aun brotaba, la ropa era de guardia de seguridad, al lado del pecho se encontraba el nombre del cuerpo, Mike Schmidth, una vez que se hizo lo mismo con el otro traje, esta vez, no era ningún traje de seguridad, la ropa era cotidiana y normal, aunque la ropa estaba totalmente manchada de sangre aun la policial soporto el estomago como para intentar ver la cara, hasta que la detenieron.

-Yo que tu, no lo haría- Respondió un veterano de la comisaria

-Dudo que de verdad quieras verlo, mejor ve a investigar ese celular, yo me encargo de esto- Dijo el, para examinar el cadáver

-Es-Esta bien- Respondió ella

Una vez que ella tomo el celular, fue directamente el historial de llamadas, La mas reciente fue enviada hace media hora, y, increíblemente, esa llamada fue dirigida al 911, este era el teléfono que habían llamado, entonces el teléfono le pertenecía entonces a uno de las 2 victimas, siguiendo leyendo el historial parecía que el tuviera una relación amistosa con el tal Mike Schimdth, pues los 2 se habían llamado una o 2 veces por dia, sobre todo en la noche, pero, le dio un gran escalofrió cuando vio un nombre en particular en el historial.

"Mike Schmidth 6/5/15 5:00 AM

Alice Kalish 4/5/15 3:00 PM

Carly 1/5/15 7:26 PM"

En ese momento se creo un miedo, el cual con la garganta apretada, con gran miedo la policial cerro aquella ventana, para ver la portada inicial del teléfono, la cual mostraba la cara del dueño, en ese momento sintió como un escalofrió aun peor paso por todo su cuerpo, dejando caer el teléfono por tal experiencia.

-¿D-Daniel?...- Se pregunto mientras miraba el cadáver que no llevaba traje de seguridad

-N-No pued-puede ser... no... ¿C-Como se lo di-dire a ella?...- Se repitió al ver el cadáver de un amigo, el cual ni ella mismo pudo reconocer el propio cadáver.

Ni mucho manera de saber como se lo diría a ella.

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

"¡Hey, hola amigo! Hey, buenas noticias, encontramos mas cintas para que las uses en las bocinas, seguro que seria un buen detalle, bueno, quiero que las oigas para saber cuales poner, para que seas mas parte del show, ah, y ademas, hoy encontramos cosas interesantes del anterior local que cerro hace años, y bueno, entre mas basura que había encontramos mas dibujos, muñecos, y incluso posters, y una que otra mascara, pero encontramos algo mas interesante, ¡No te lo creerás, amigo! ¡Encontramos a dos! ¡Dos de VERDAD! Creo que son los personajes de Fredbears Fami- Uh, espera, uh.. d-deja que te ponga estas geniales cintas...

_*ERROR* *ERROR DE VÍDEO*_

_*tsh*_

_*REPARANDO ERROR.*_

_*REPARANDO ERROR..*_

_*REPARANDO ERROR...*_

_*REPARANDO ERROR...*_

_*ERROR REPARADO*_

Una vez que el guardia bajo la tableta de reparación, se pudieron ver esos mismos 2 trajes, los 2 en pésimo estado, ocultando un cadáver dentro de ellos, uno de conejo y otro oso, lo único que no sabia el guardia, era que ese seria su fin.

Después de todo, se había encontrado con 2 almas adultas en pena. atrapados para siempre hasta el fin de los tiempos...

Todo empezo por la razón mas estupida, que se originara amores en Freddys.

Daniel y Mike murieron, sus almas quedaron atrapadas, el hombre de morado escapo, los niños tambien, la policial cerro la pizzeria, luego la quisieron re-abrir como una atracción de terror...

**_¿Bad ending?..._**

**_*FIN*_**

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer, suerte!_**


End file.
